MLP: MoonLight
by RaZoRHoovZ
Summary: A human falls into the world of Equestria. Where he lands, Danger follows.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! I've decided to give you guys a little peek of the new fanfic by showing you the first chapter. As you will see, this story will be comedy-filled. You will be laughing your ass off at the content. I hope you enjoy. Please review and like if you want more of this free and awesome stuff. ENJOY! XD**

The day was beautiful. Birds chirping, little mares playing, the sun shining, and the balance of Equestria remained still. Twilight Sparkle, and her five friends, were having a nice picnic outside of Ponyville in a field.

"Gosh! This is booooring!" Pinkie Pie, one of Twilight's friends, spoke. "Someone pass that cupcake." She pointed at a small pastry in the basket. The pastry levitated in the air, and Pinkie Pie happily swiped the cupcake out of the purple aura that surrounded the cupcake. Twilight sighed.

"I agree with you, Pinkie." Twilight said. "I wish something would just...happen."

"I would count on that, my student." A familiar voice came from behind them. They all turned to see a tall, equine figure. The figure's mane and tail mystically waved as if smooth wind were blowing, and small sparkles shined with each movement. "For that 'something' will happen very shortly."

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I wouldn't want to miss meeting our new guest."

"Guest?" Twilight raised an eyebrow. "What guest?" Suddenly, a large BOOM shattered the very clouds in the sky. Everyone shot their attention to the large opening forming in the blue atmosphere above.

"W-Woah!" Everyone except Celestia exclaimed as the very ground shook. The opening swirled and swirled like a tornado, causing a small but strong breeze to hit everyone's faces. The air felt heavy and the sky turned a dark purple.

"What's going on!?" Twilight exclaimed. Celestia giggled as if the winds and storm wasn't a big deal to her. She wasn't even flinching from the debris. She looked into it with a smile on her face(Like a badass).

The storm suddenly stopped. The ground stopped shaking. Pinkie Pie was holding on to Applejack for dear life, frightened to the point where her pink, fluffy hair had strands that stuck out like straightened needles. "Pinkie Pie, ya' can let go now." Applejack said in an annoyed tone.

"What was that?" Rarity asked. "That was one hell of a storm."

"Yeah. I think my insides are all scrambled up." Pinkie Pie added.

"Our answer is right above you." Celestia said. Everyone looked up into the sky. A figure could be seen falling from the clouds, screaming. The screams were faint, but they grew louder as it fell closer to view.

"What the-" Rainbow Dash whispered under her breath. They could make out the screams.

"...shit...shit..shit..shit...shit..SHIIIIT!" The figure crashed violently to the ground, cracking the very ground and stone beneath everyone. A large puff of dirt and debris followed. Celestia fired a small bolt of light from her horn into the smoke. It seemed to have hit something...or someone. "Ow! Dammit! What the fuck was that!?" It was obvious to the others that the figure was a male, on account of his voice. The figure stood up and stepped out of the smoke, and coughed while grasping his chest. "Damn. That was one hell of a fall." He looked into the sky. He then, looked back down at the Mane 6(That's Twilight and her friends)and stared into their eyes. "What the hell? First, I'm falling out of my bedroom, out of the sky, and somehow surviving that. Now, I'm seeing colored horses of purple...and blue...and pink...and orange? Or is that a mango color? I don't know, I just landed on my face."

"You must be the human we summoned." Celestia said. "Welcome to Equestria."

"Great. Now they can talk? I must have done a little too much LSD before going to bed." The human boy stared at Celestia. "Who the fuck are you? You brought me here?"

"Indeed. I'm Princess Celestia. And you are?"

The human looked at the others, then back at Celestia, "Jake. My name is Jake. Who are they?"

"They?" Celestia asked.

"The multi-colored horses staring at me with beady eyeballs."

"Oh."

Twilight cleared her throat. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. Nice to meet you."

"Great. I'll call you Sparkle-butt because of that mark on your ass." Jake said. Twilight tried to exclaim something, but Jake interrupted her. "And looking at yours..." Jake looked at Applejack. "I'm guessing your name has something to do with apples."

"It's Applejack. Nice to meet ya'." Applejack tilted her hat down, then back up as a greeting.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. She rushed over to Jake, examining him closely. "Wowie! I've never seen a human up close before."

"Hey! Stop that!" Jake exclaimed, pushing her away with his foot. She grappled on to his leg. "Let go already." She eventually flung off somewhere.

"I'm Rarity." Jake stared at Rarity.

"Rarity huh?" Jake raised and eyebrow. "Gee, I wonder what you'll do. You aren't gonna jump on me too?"

"Goodness, no." Rarity retorted.

"Good." Jake looked over at Rainbow Dash. "I can guess your name...Rainbow...Dash?"

"Yep. I'm the fastest pony in all of Equestria." She said.

"That's cool." Jake said. "So, why am I here? What do you want with me?" He looked over at Celestia.

"What I want..." She smiled. She whistled a tune behind her, and two royal guards appeared. They pointed spears at Jake's neck. "What I want...is for you to come with us."

"Whatcha gonna do? Kill me?" Jake scoffed.

"That is an option. To them, not to me." The guards readied their spears to stab me. Jake sighed.

"Dammit. Here I am thinking that talking, colored horses are friendly."

"We aren't going to hurt you, Jake. I promise you, whatever harm we cause to you is for good."

"Well...shit." Jake slapped his forehead. He looked behind him at the two guards. "I guess Dick 1 and Dick 2 aren't gonna let me refuse. And you guys aren't exactly interfereing so..."

"Hey now. We don't know what's going on, even if we could help ya'." Applejack said.

"Fine. Let's get this over with, Celestia. I can't believe I'm negotiating with a talking horse." Jake said. A guard poked him in the back with their spear.

"Watch your manners around the princess!" They shouted.

"And watch that spear around my ass or I'll personally kick your ass."

"We'd like to see you try. We have you outnumbered."

"Ha! Bullshit. You're shorter and smaller than me, dummy. I can easily beat you down."

"I'd be careful if I were you, Jake." Celestia said. "Our royal guard spend years to reach the rank of an official royal guard. During those years, we train them in the art of pony combat, whether its hoof to hoof or ranged."

Jake growled to himself. The wind began to suddenly pick up for a minute, then seized once he noticed it. He ignored it, but was still furious at an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and the aching pain in his chest that stung his body with every heart beat. He couldn't even fight a pony, and now he's stuck in a world full of the equine creatures.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hello! It's finally complete! Well...not exactly...there's still a couple chapters and some editing to do, but i will be doing daily stuff...or at least I'll try to. Lol. Enjoy.**

Soon, after a long train ride, Jake and Celestia arrived in Canterlot, a grand place with a large castle in the distance. They stood in front of the grand door that led into the castle. Guarding the door where two more of the royal guard, standing tall with spears pointed up. The doors seemed to open by themselves to Celestia.

"Woah. This place is huge. Even for a castle-" Jake was interrupted by another poke to the back.

"Keep moving, human." The guard said.

"Hey! What did I say about poking me with that damn thing."

In front of them, at the thrones that stood in the light on the far end of the hall, stood another mare that gazed at Jake with a icy glare. Immediately, the mare stood and greeted Celestia and Jake. "Sister, you've returned. And you found the human."

"Who are you?" Jake said.

The mare shot her gaze back at Jake, "I'm Princess Luna." The mare stepped close to Jake, "And you must be the human we summoned...hmm." Luna moved Jake's head around to observe him. She then turned to Celestia, "Are you sure we should give a crown to this...creature? He doesn't seem like the royal type, nor does he look strong enough to even open a jar of pickles."

"Hey. You don't look so hot either, horse." Jake insulted. The guard poked Jake again with the spear.

"Watch your tongue!" He shouted.

"Watch your ass before it gets kicked!" Jake replied to the guard.

Luna began to wonder, "You don't seem to show fear to the royal guard. Maybe your stronger than you look."

"Literally, the tallest ones here includes me, Princess Hot-Buns over here and you. The 'guards' prove no threat to me because they are midgets compared to me. Or they're at least high enough to reach my neck." Jake said.

"But they are armed. You, however, don't seem to have a weapon." Luna said.

"Honestly, I'd rather die without a weapon than stay here any longer."

"Hmm..." Luna whispered something to Celestia. A small frown appeared on her face, but she nodded in agreement. They stepped away from Jake at a safe distance. Luna then whistled, then the guards behind Jake pushed him forward to the floor. He quickly stood to his feet but realized that he had been surrounded by four more guards. The two behind him were armed, however, the others were not. Jake stood in the middle, confused. All of the guards sent menacing and bloodlusty glares at him.

"What the hell is going on? What the fuck are you doing?!" Jake yelled at Luna and Celestia.

"This is a test. A test to see if you're who we're looking for." Luna said.

"And if i'm not?" Jake growled.

"Then you will die." Celestia said under her breath. She looked away, "I'm sorry. We can't keep you here if you aren't the lost element. If you aren't who we need, then you must perish." A hint of sadness was in her voice. It was mixed with worry. Luna, however, showed no remorse or emotion, though she must have felt something.

Jake was trapped and his life hung from a thin string on the end of a cliff. He knew he had no chance against six horses armed with armor possibly harder than steel. He looked around him at the guards, then back at Luna. A wave of anger filled him like a cup of water, and his made his hands into fists. He turned back at the guards in a fighting stance, ready to fight.

' _Still he shows no fear? His life is possibly going to end and he justs accepts it? Maybe he is who we're looking for._ ' Luna thought.

The room fell cold with anticipation and silent with the smell of approaching violence...then a guard dashed at Jake, attempting to deliver a blow.

Jake was ready. He was prepared. He had no fear. He had no urge to run. He stood there waiting for the right moment...then he took it. Just as the guard was about to make contact, Jake grabbed him, flipped him, and slammed him to the ground. The impact shattered his armor to peices and sharp shards of metal. The very contact between the guard and the ground shook the castle like an earthquake. The guard never got up from the move, rather he lied on the ground with no sense of surroundings. He was knocked out cold. Luna and Celestia gasped. But Luna's eyes flashed with determination. She still had her doubts that a human was to be named a Prince. She refused to be wrong.

"How did he...do that?" Celestia whispered to herself.

' _How did I do that?_ ' Jake thought.

The other guards were hesitant, but two more charged at Jake. Both of them were armed with spears. One came on his right and one came on his left. Jake took a deep breath and time seemed to have slowed down to him. He grabbed both spears at one time by the sharp bladed ends, and snapped them like twigs. Jake threw his arms in an X formation to release the blades, and the sharp ends impaled both of the guards in their necks with great force, killing them upon impact. Three guards remained and Jake took his turn in charging. He ran at the guards at an incredible speed, causing the castle to pick up winds. He seemed to have slipped behind one guard, and kicked him into a wall behind the princesses, nearly hitting them both in the faces. He grabbed the other guard by his neck, lifted him over his head, and slammed him into the other guard, shattering both of their armors and possibly their bones as well. The guard behind Celestia and Luna was attempting to get up, but Jake calmly grabbed on of the blades out of the dead guard's neck, and threw it at them. The blade passed them, nearly missing them. It stabbed the guard in the chest, leaving him to bleed out till death. Celestia and Luna stood wide-eyed.

"Jeez..." Jake grabbed the other blade and looked at Luna. "I have no clue how I did any of that."

"What the hell? He...he is the...he is the lost element. He's physically strong...but can he used magic? He must have...those guards were coming at him so fast. There was no way he could have survived." Luna said.

"You...bitch!" Jake charged at Luna. Celestia jumped between them, and using her magic, she repeled Jake away. He tumbled far back, but skillfully rolled to his feet. "Hey! Get out of the way!"

"The test is over, Jake. You passed." Celestia said. "You may stand down. Take this time to relax. We didn't want to cause you any harm, but you must understand that we can't keep a useless human here. No offence."

"Hmph." Jake threw the blade behind him. "None taken. I'm sorry for killing some of those guys."

"I understand your reason. You killed them because you had to. They were going to take your life, but you defended it." Celestia said. "This will never happen again. We promise. Right, Luna?" Celestia shot a scolding glare at Luna. This caused Luna to flinch a bit.

Luna was still astonished. "Y-Yes, sister. I'm sorry, human, for that whole experience. This was just a big misunderstanding."

"It's fine." Jake replied. "To be honest, I kinda knew that was going to happen. But you guys owe me."

"Fine by us. What do you want?" Luna said.

"First, tell me why I'm here. What is this 'lost element' and what does it have to do with me?" Jake asked.

Celestia closed her eyes and took a breath. "There are six Elements of Harmony...you met them earlier."

Jake tried to recall them, "Yeah...those other chicks?"

"Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty, and Magic. These are the forces that bind Equestria's life together. Without them, there would be nothing but chaos. There is legend of hidden Elements in other universes, some of them are other beings. You are one of them: The Element of Creation."

"What?" Jake was confused.

"You have the power to move the very stars and planets. You can even create more with enough power. You can slow down time and even freeze it." Celestia explained.

"That's how I was able to dodge and predict all of those guards, huh? That's kinda' cool, but why do I need to be a Prince? I mean, I know that I'm stuck here for the rest of my life but isn't a place to rest my nutsack enough?"

"Indeed. We could give you one of the lesser homes like everypony down there in Ponyville..." Celestia said.

"Or you could stay here in this giant castle. Your choice." Luna continued. "I, for one, would rather you stay here. We have matters to discuss. If you do choose to stay here, we can begin your initiation and crown you 'Prince'. However, if you'd rather be normal and have a normal life with ponies, then we can't stop you."

"That's gonna' take some thinking...but WHY do I need to become a Prince?"

"When you become a Prince, we will have you take an oath to only use your abilites for the benefit of Equestria and not for corrupted means. In other words, you can have fun with your powers but we won't allow you to use them for evil benefits." Celestia said.

"Deal." Jake said. "And I'll take that offer on staying in the castle. Thanks."

"It's our pleasure, Jake. We're glad to have you by our side." Luna said.

"But now, we have a task for you." Celestia said.

"What task?" Jake asked.

"The ponies of Equestria won't enjoy having a random human ruling over them with us. They'll most likely protest. Go forth to Ponyville and make friends. Spread your name around the town and build some reknown. I suggest getting to know the Elements of Harmony first though. They'll help you get started." Luna said. "Let them know about your abilites, and assist them if they ask for your help. I'll save you the walk by teleporting you to Fluttershy: The Element of Kindness."

"Flutter...who?" Jake was interrupted when a purple bolt struck him in the face. A flash of white covered his eyes and before he knew it, he found himself in a flower field. "Woah...what the fuck? How did I get here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Hello! It's finally complete! Well...not exactly...there's still a couple chapters and some editing to do, but i will be doing daily stuff...or at least I'll try to. Lol. Enjoy.**

Soon, after a long train ride, Jake and Celestia arrived in Canterlot, a grand place with a large castle in the distance. They stood in front of the grand door that led into the castle. Guarding the door where two more of the royal guard, standing tall with spears pointed up. The doors seemed to open by themselves to Celestia.

"Woah. This place is huge. Even for a castle-" Jake was interrupted by another poke to the back.

"Keep moving, human." The guard said.

"Hey! What did I say about poking me with that damn thing."

In front of them, at the thrones that stood in the light on the far end of the hall, stood another mare that gazed at Jake with a icy glare. Immediately, the mare stood and greeted Celestia and Jake. "Sister, you've returned. And you found the human."

"Who are you?" Jake said.

The mare shot her gaze back at Jake, "I'm Princess Luna." The mare stepped close to Jake, "And you must be the human we summoned...hmm." Luna moved Jake's head around to observe him. She then turned to Celestia, "Are you sure we should give a crown to this...creature? He doesn't seem like the royal type, nor does he look strong enough to even open a jar of pickles."

"Hey. You don't look so hot either, horse." Jake insulted. The guard poked Jake again with the spear.

"Watch your tongue!" He shouted.

"Watch your ass before it gets kicked!" Jake replied to the guard.

Luna began to wonder, "You don't seem to show fear to the royal guard. Maybe your stronger than you look."

"Literally, the tallest ones here includes me, Princess Hot-Buns over here and you. The 'guards' prove no threat to me because they are midgets compared to me. Or they're at least high enough to reach my neck." Jake said.

"But they are armed. You, however, don't seem to have a weapon." Luna said.

"Honestly, I'd rather die without a weapon than stay here any longer."

"Hmm..." Luna whispered something to Celestia. A small frown appeared on her face, but she nodded in agreement. They stepped away from Jake at a safe distance. Luna then whistled, then the guards behind Jake pushed him forward to the floor. He quickly stood to his feet but realized that he had been surrounded by four more guards. The two behind him were armed, however, the others were not. Jake stood in the middle, confused. All of the guards sent menacing and bloodlusty glares at him.

"What the hell is going on? What the fuck are you doing?!" Jake yelled at Luna and Celestia.

"This is a test. A test to see if you're who we're looking for." Luna said.

"And if i'm not?" Jake growled.

"Then you will die." Celestia said under her breath. She looked away, "I'm sorry. We can't keep you here if you aren't the lost element. If you aren't who we need, then you must perish." A hint of sadness was in her voice. It was mixed with worry. Luna, however, showed no remorse or emotion, though she must have felt something.

Jake was trapped and his life hung from a thin string on the end of a cliff. He knew he had no chance against six horses armed with armor possibly harder than steel. He looked around him at the guards, then back at Luna. A wave of anger filled him like a cup of water, and his made his hands into fists. He turned back at the guards in a fighting stance, ready to fight.

' _Still he shows no fear? His life is possibly going to end and he justs accepts it? Maybe he is who we're looking for._ ' Luna thought.

The room fell cold with anticipation and silent with the smell of approaching violence...then a guard dashed at Jake, attempting to deliver a blow.

Jake was ready. He was prepared. He had no fear. He had no urge to run. He stood there waiting for the right moment...then he took it. Just as the guard was about to make contact, Jake grabbed him, flipped him, and slammed him to the ground. The impact shattered his armor to peices and sharp shards of metal. The very contact between the guard and the ground shook the castle like an earthquake. The guard never got up from the move, rather he lied on the ground with no sense of surroundings. He was knocked out cold. Luna and Celestia gasped. But Luna's eyes flashed with determination. She still had her doubts that a human was to be named a Prince. She refused to be wrong.

"How did he...do that?" Celestia whispered to herself.

' _How did I do that?_ ' Jake thought.

The other guards were hesitant, but two more charged at Jake. Both of them were armed with spears. One came on his right and one came on his left. Jake took a deep breath and time seemed to have slowed down to him. He grabbed both spears at one time by the sharp bladed ends, and snapped them like twigs. Jake threw his arms in an X formation to release the blades, and the sharp ends impaled both of the guards in their necks with great force, killing them upon impact. Three guards remained and Jake took his turn in charging. He ran at the guards at an incredible speed, causing the castle to pick up winds. He seemed to have slipped behind one guard, and kicked him into a wall behind the princesses, nearly hitting them both in the faces. He grabbed the other guard by his neck, lifted him over his head, and slammed him into the other guard, shattering both of their armors and possibly their bones as well. The guard behind Celestia and Luna was attempting to get up, but Jake calmly grabbed on of the blades out of the dead guard's neck, and threw it at them. The blade passed them, nearly missing them. It stabbed the guard in the chest, leaving him to bleed out till death. Celestia and Luna stood wide-eyed.

"Jeez..." Jake grabbed the other blade and looked at Luna. "I have no clue how I did any of that."

"What the hell? He...he is the...he is the lost element. He's physically strong...but can he used magic? He must have...those guards were coming at him so fast. There was no way he could have survived." Luna said.

"You...bitch!" Jake charged at Luna. Celestia jumped between them, and using her magic, she repeled Jake away. He tumbled far back, but skillfully rolled to his feet. "Hey! Get out of the way!"

"The test is over, Jake. You passed." Celestia said. "You may stand down. Take this time to relax. We didn't want to cause you any harm, but you must understand that we can't keep a useless human here. No offence."

"Hmph." Jake threw the blade behind him. "None taken. I'm sorry for killing some of those guys."

"I understand your reason. You killed them because you had to. They were going to take your life, but you defended it." Celestia said. "This will never happen again. We promise. Right, Luna?" Celestia shot a scolding glare at Luna. This caused Luna to flinch a bit.

Luna was still astonished. "Y-Yes, sister. I'm sorry, human, for that whole experience. This was just a big misunderstanding."

"It's fine." Jake replied. "To be honest, I kinda knew that was going to happen. But you guys owe me."

"Fine by us. What do you want?" Luna said.

"First, tell me why I'm here. What is this 'lost element' and what does it have to do with me?" Jake asked.

Celestia closed her eyes and took a breath. "There are six Elements of Harmony...you met them earlier."

Jake tried to recall them, "Yeah...those other chicks?"

"Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty, and Magic. These are the forces that bind Equestria's life together. Without them, there would be nothing but chaos. There is legend of hidden Elements in other universes, some of them are other beings. You are one of them: The Element of Creation."

"What?" Jake was confused.

"You have the power to move the very stars and planets. You can even create more with enough power. You can slow down time and even freeze it." Celestia explained.

"That's how I was able to dodge and predict all of those guards, huh? That's kinda' cool, but why do I need to be a Prince? I mean, I know that I'm stuck here for the rest of my life but isn't a place to rest my nutsack enough?"

"Indeed. We could give you one of the lesser homes like everypony down there in Ponyville..." Celestia said.

"Or you could stay here in this giant castle. Your choice." Luna continued. "I, for one, would rather you stay here. We have matters to discuss. If you do choose to stay here, we can begin your initiation and crown you 'Prince'. However, if you'd rather be normal and have a normal life with ponies, then we can't stop you."

"That's gonna' take some thinking...but WHY do I need to become a Prince?"

"When you become a Prince, we will have you take an oath to only use your abilites for the benefit of Equestria and not for corrupted means. In other words, you can have fun with your powers but we won't allow you to use them for evil benefits." Celestia said.

"Deal." Jake said. "And I'll take that offer on staying in the castle. Thanks."

"It's our pleasure, Jake. We're glad to have you by our side." Luna said.

"But now, we have a task for you." Celestia said.

"What task?" Jake asked.

"The ponies of Equestria won't enjoy having a random human ruling over them with us. They'll most likely protest. Go forth to Ponyville and make friends. Spread your name around the town and build some reknown. I suggest getting to know the Elements of Harmony first though. They'll help you get started." Luna said. "Let them know about your abilites, and assist them if they ask for your help. I'll save you the walk by teleporting you to Fluttershy: The Element of Kindness."

"Flutter...who?" Jake was interrupted when a purple bolt struck him in the face. A flash of white covered his eyes and before he knew it, he found himself in a flower field. "Woah...what the fuck? How did I get here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jake felt his eyes open again, but he found himself somewhere else. He looked around him. His hands and legs were bound to the wall behind him; the cold, hard, cracked wall. In front of him were metal bars that seemed to be stronger than the hardest steel ever smelted by the best blacksmith in the world. Jake was held above the ground by the shackles that held him, and his head pounded painfully. "Damn...where am i? Ugh...my head is fucking killing me." He looked back up at the bars to see two familiar figures standing on the other side. They stepped into the cell and approached Jake. He could recognize them perfectly. "Celestia? Luna?"

"You're awake it seems. How was your nap?" Luna said. Luna never seemed to smile often. Rarely at all. It was hard to determine how Luna was feeling. Her face wasn't a good way to read her emotion; for she always had that blank look. The only facial emotion Jake ever witnessed from Luna was anger. That was then, however. This is now.

"Why the hell am I chained up? Where's Fluttershy?" Jake asked. He pulled his arms a bit, attempting to escape.

"Reports say that you transformed into a 'Nightmare'. Is this true?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know what you mean by 'Nightmare'." It was obvious to Jake that she wasn't referring to a bad dream or a night-terror.

Luna sighed and turned away from Jake. Something bothered her. Her body tensed up at the very word, 'Nightmare'. She left the cell, "I'll let my sister explain to you." Her tone of voice was saddened. Celestia sighed and glared at me. Her eyes were serious. Celestia's horn glowed white. Before Jake's eyes, the very chains snapped with a loud SHING! Jake landed on his knees and glared at Celestia. His wrists were slightly cut from Celestia's spell that she freed him with. She cut him quite deep in such a quick move. She didn't even have to lift a hoof.

"That...was a warning." Celestia said.

"A warning?" He shot to his feet. "A warning for what?"

"You are now a threat. Your unknown ability to transform into a Nightmare makes you highly dangerous. Until we learn how to control your anger, you won't leave this castle. I won't allow you...we won't allow you."

"We?" Jake chuckled. "You and what army?" A soon as the last word of Jake's sentence left his mouth, 5-10 guards appeared behind Celestia with spears ready to charge.

"I will only ask you this once. And I will only explain this to you once. A 'Nightmare' is a term we use for creatures that gain paranormal abilites by mysterious means. Basically, its like a demon in your human world. Nightmares can be ghosts, demons, monsters, and even parasites. We don't know what class you fit under, but you're a danger to pony-kind. Rumor has it that humans that are Nightmares consume ponies. Did you feel any kind of hunger when you transformed?" Jake didn't answer. All of this was too overwhelming for his mind. "But enough of that, I will ask you one. If you lie to me or refuse to answer, we will be forced to eradicate you. I'm sorry. I wish there was another way. Do you swear that you would never harm anyone as a Nightmare?"

"I don't know how to answer that. I'm sorry. I still don't understand." Jake replied. Celestia sighed.

"Then I'm sorry. Guards...attack." The entire wave of guards dashed at Jake pouncing on him and stabbing him multiple times with their sharpened spears. After the jump, all the guards retreated. Jake's body was still intact but was punctured by blades. He lie face down. Celestia looked away. She couldn't even bare to see an execution of her order.

The room...fell quiet.

...Celestia set her gaze on Jake's hands. They suddenly twitched furiously. Claws extended from his fingertips. Jake began to chuckle.

"Heheheh. You're a bigger bitch than I thought..." He sneered.

"He's still alive?" Celestia said to herself.

"Here I am thinking colorful, talking ponies were friendly. Hahaha. You're more of a monster than I am. You murdered a poor innocent human who couldn't even defend himself." Jake stood to his feet. Blood dripped from the wounds of his body. Jake had once again transformed into a Nightmare. "You were right Celestia...I am a threat. But not to everyone. No. Since you tried to kill me, I guess it'll be fair if I killed you. Am I right?"

"Dammit. Guards! Seize him!" The guards who attempted to land a blow on Jake ended up being slashed down by his claws. Jake showed mercy but wounding them, but not giving them a fatal injury. "Naughty naughty. Someone deserves a spanking." Jake continued to walk towards Celestia, running his clawed hand across the open cell door. He walked quite slowly to intimidate her and toy with her mind. Celestia even tried firing a couple lighting bolts at him, but he easily reflected them into the nearby walls, shattering them and leaving big craters. In a flash, Jake held Celestia by her hair against the wall, lifting her off the ground. He held one claw her throat. His teeth stretched his cheeks apart in a smile. Jake's eyes burned with rage. "Now, I believe you owe me a life. Yours."

"This isn't right. You can't do this. Killing me won't solve anything." Celestia pleaded.

"And you killing me is any different? I thought friendship was a major thing down here. I thought that no matter who you are or what you are, anyone can be friends." He let her go. She fell to the floor. "You know what? You're right. Killing you won't make a difference. I'm not a monster like you. I'm not anything like you. Matter of fact, this new power I have should allow me to do almost anything I want. I plan to use this new power for good. I will establish peace. I will establish honor. I will establish harmony. And then, and only then, will I prove to you that we human are more than just monsters." He transformed back to normal all of a sudden. He sighed with exhaustion, but he received a second wind. He walked near the exit. Before leaving, he glanced over at Celestia who sat in her own guilt. He resumed to walk away. He nearly ran into Luna, who he didn't even share a glance to. As he passed, Luna sensed something emitting from Jake; a powerful energy. She looked back at him, but he didn't notice. He disappeared out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna stepped into the prison that lied beneath the castle. She had seen her sister on the ground, near out of breath. Luna quickly rushed to her side. "Sister!"

"Luna...w-where did he go?"

"He?" Luna looked into Jake's formal cell. It was filled with guards that were either bleeding near death or unconscious. "Oh my..."

"He's stronger now. He plans to use his powers for good deeds, but I fear that he might lose his temper. I don't know what to do."

"You must calm down, sister. I'm sure he can handle himself. He just needs a moment to calm down. He may be a Nightmare, but he isn't evil. I know he isn't."

"It's my fault. I tried to have him executed. I couldn't take the risk of him becoming a threat to Equestria."

"He isn't a threat, sister. Not yet, he isn't. Can you stand?" Luna asked. Celestia stood to her hooves. "I can walk fine, Luna. Thank you. But I must ask you to do something."

"What is it?"

"I want you to find him and assure his safety. Tell him that I'm sorry for having him nearly killed. Surely, he understands why I needed to do that."

Luna sighed. "I will do my best, sister." Luna walked out of the prison room and left after Jake to find him and tell him the news.

Meanwhile, Jake walked the streets of Ponyville. No one seemed to remember that Jake is a Nightmare. Some of the passing ponies even managed to say hello to him. Ahead of him, he heard yelling of a male. He rushed to the corner of the alleyway the noise was coming from. He stopped behind a wall and peeked behind it. He could see Fluttershy obviously getting harassed by a couple of thugs. It didn't seem to Jake that they used violence, but they had Fluttershy backed up against a wall. She had small tears forming in her eyes, "Please. I won't tell anyone what I saw. Just please let me go."

"I don't think so. You've got nowhere to run and no little animal to help you." One of the thugs said. The thugs looked large in size. One of them slapped Fluttershy to the ground and forced her on her back. Two held her down, while the third one forced her legs apart. Fluttershy screamed and yelled, but not even the acoustics of the tight, dark alleyway can summon help for her. It was obvious to Jake that they were going to sexually take advantage of Futtershy. A spark went off in Jake, and it sent his body in motion. He rushed into the scene. The thugs shot their attention to Jake. The biggest one, who seemed to be the leader of the pack, stood up. "Look at this, boys. Seems like we got ourselves another bitch to take. Or maybe he's just more meat to squash?"

The thug that looked like a complete fool will eyes that unevenly went straight and a nose that stretched out like a gnome grew scared and worried at the sight. The average looking one did the same, "Boss?...I don't think we should mess with him. I think that's the human that was captured this morning. He could be dangerous."

"Shut up! I'm scared of no fairy-tale bullshit! I can take him." The leader charged at Jake to land a blow on him, but Jake easily caught his hoof, and threw him against a wall. "Oof!" He landed with a thud. He stood back up and charged again, only to end with the same output. Finally, Jake grabbed the mare by his throat and slammed him against the wall. He never removed his grip from the mare's neck, leaving him helpless. Jake extended a small claw from his fingertip and held it to his neck.

"Now listen here, horse. I'm done with all of this pony-bullshit. All this talk about friendship and Elements of Harmony, is nothing but crap. I go for a nice walk, and then I spot you teasing my friend. Then, you call me 'meat'? Really? Well, since you're so strong, then how about I test how far a sharp object can go through you without killing you?" Jake's voice was calm and his eyes were serious yet blank with lack of any expression. He dropped the pony, and he fled for his life, leaving his two associates. They slipped past Jake and ran away as well. Jake turned to Fluttershy and rushed to help her up. "Flutters, can you stand?"

"Y-Yes...I'm fine. Thank you." Fluttershy was blushing redder than a fresh cherry.

"What happened?"

"W-Well, those guys tried to hurt a little filly the same way they were going to...um...'hurt' me. So I tried to reason with them, so they took me instead of the filly. I'm glad she's ok."

"I'm glad YOU'RE ok. Don't ever get yourself in something like that without backup, especially with stallions twice your strength." Jake said. Fluttershy nodded. Jake wiped the tears from Fluttershy's cheeks. Their eyes met for a moment, but it was brief. Not long enough for it to mean anything. He stood and turned to walk away without another word.

"Wait..." She said. He left her to walk herself home.

As he walked through a forest he somehow stumbled into, he wondered about what Celestia said to him,

...Flashback...

"You are now a threat. Your unknown ability to transform into a Nightmare makes you highly dangerous. Until we learn how to control your anger, you won't leave this castle. I won't allow you...we won't allow you."

...End of Flashback...

"Control my anger...what the hell does that mean?" Jake asked himself. He suddenly felt a presence watching him. More than one presence, actually. He found himself surrounded by shadowy figures emerging from the brushes and bushes. They drooled a thick green liquid, and they hissed as the moved in closer around him. They had eyes that glowed green. They were narrow like felines. "The hell are you guys?"

"Changelings." Luna interrupted landed behind Jake, facing the other way. "And they prey on us. If we don't fight, we will surely die."

"I don't usually fight with those who try to kill me, but I guess you guys won't leave me alone, will you?"

"Celestia sent me to find you. She wanted to apologize. She also wishes to speak with you."

"Bullshit. Its probably trap."

"I promise. It is no trap."

"Dammit." Jake didn't trust Luna, but at the moment, what was he to do if he refused? He had no money, no home, no job; he would be dead from exhaustion if he doesn't stay with Luna and her bitch-of-a-sister in the castle. He had no other options. "Fine, if we get out of here, I'll join you."

"Excellent." Luna cheered to herself. "Now, let's deal with these fools, shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jake and Luna circled sided next to each other, preparing for a sudden charge or attack. Ironically, the Changelings remained still. "Any ideas, Luna? This isn't a typical thing that happens to you?"

"Changelings aren't as smart as the one who makes them, but that makes them unpredictable. Who know what they'll do next."

"Can we just fly away?"

"No." Luna said. "They'll just follow us back to the castle and cause havoc. No. We must fight them here and now."

"Luna, there's about fifteen of these guys. There's no way in hell we can take them all on."

"You're a Nightmare, aren't you? You could easily take them out."

"That only works if I'm angry. And besides, I might accidentally kill them. I'm not a big fan of killing innocent beings, no matter how intimidating they are."

"Then I guess now is the right time to tell you." Luna sighed. She turned to face Jake, disregarding the presence of the Changelings. "Jake...we weren't exactly honest with you."

"What?" Jake was confused.

Luna sighed and stepped closer to Jake. "There is no...Element of Creation. We only made it up to encourage you to stay with us. But...we didn't know you were a Nightmare..at least...Celestia didn't."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked. They were both disregarding the snarling Changelings behind them. The furious growling and noisy drooling was nothing to their ears. It was almost as if the whole world stopped around them. They felt alone with each other. Especially Jake. "You knew I was a Nightmare?" At the moment, Jake felt a warm comfort engulf his chest as he gazed into Luna's eyes. A deep feeling in his gut told him that Luna felt the same way.

"Yes. I sensed it on you as soon as you stepped through our doors. I trusted you however, because I ,myself, am a Nightmare too. Or I was for a while." Luna admitted. "Jake, if we make it out of here alive. I want you to know that I don't hate you for your powers. I don't hate you at all and neither does Celestia. She and the whole world may not trust you, but I do. We don't get along well, and we never talk much. But...you're the only one who I can actually...relate to. I'm glad we summoned you. I promise to make the rest of your life here as comfortable as I can."

Jake was stunned. A moment ago, Luna tried to kill him. But now, she's glad that he even exists? Jake didn't feel anger at the small lie that Luna and Celestia told him, rather, he felt content. They went through that just to have him stay. He would've never expected that such creatures would feel such sympathy for him, none less for a human. "Why are you telling me this now? Why didn't you say so before?"

Luna shyly turned her head away, "I was afraid of what you would say in response." She turned back to him. "But you have to use your powers to defeat Queen Chrysalis's little group here."

"But..."

"Jake." She stepped close enough so their faces met. "These Changelings are dangerous. They've killed many innocent ponies out of sheer power. They know they're hurting others and they enjoy it. They're the REAL monsters...not us."

Jake froze in place, staring into Luna's eyes. Luna stared back into Jake's. After a long romantic silence, Luna stepped back blushing slightly. Jake cleared his throat.

"Y-Yeah. You're right." He turned completely to face the Changelings. "You go back to the castle." Jake chuckled. "Tell Celestia that I'm back and ready to rock. I'll take care of these bastards." Jake's body calmly blanketed his entire body in mystical green flame, same as his hair. His eyes narrowed purple like a cat's pupil. Luna stepped back in astonishment. Jake had a confident smile on his face.

She whispered to herself, "Be safe, Jake. You're our only hope." She flew away to inform Celestia of the news.

"Now..." Jake readied himself. "Time to kick some ass!"

...Meanwhile at Canterlot Castle...

Luna walked through the grand doors. She seen her sister, Celestia talking with Twlight Sparkle, her student in being a princess and the ways of magic. They both turned their attention to Luna.

"Luna, did you find him?" Celestia asked. "Is he ok?" She had a tone of worry.

"He's fine, sister. You have nothing to worry about. He's on his way. He said that he's, 'ready to rock' as he told me."

"Sounds like he's fine to me."

"We just ran into some Changelings."

"You WHAT!?" Celestia stood out of her seat. "Where!? Where were they!?"

"In the Everfree Forest, south of the Ponyville. Chrysalis must be back for revenge." Luna had a smile.

Celestia stared at Luna, "Why do you seem so calm at a time like this? Chrysalis is back. This could mean war."

"I'm calm because we have a solution to that war." Luna had a smile on her face that shocked Celestia. She had never seen Luna so happy after the events of over 1000 years ago.

"Do you mean, Jake?" Twilight said. Luna nodded. "How?"

"He's a Nightmare." Celestia said. Twilight nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What!?" Twilight exclaimed. "You can't be serious. A Nightmare human?"

"Yes." Luna's ear suddenly perked up as she heard distant flapping of wings. "Sounds like him right now." Luna stepped next Celestia, waiting for the door to open.

...*Cricket noises*

"Umm..." Twilight said. "I don't think he's coming right no-"

CRASH! "FUCK! OW! DAMMIT!"

"Yep. That's him." Luna chuckled.

Jake came through the giant doors, moving his shoulder around in circles. "Damn...still getting used to landing with these damn wings. Agh. Sup Celestia. Luna. And Sparkle-butt? The whole gang is here."

"I thought I asked to stop calling me that." Twilight growled. Jake walked right past her.

"Yep. And I ignored you. The name suits you. You should be grateful that someone actually looks at your ass. You look like you still haven't gotten your cherry popped." Jake insulted playfully. Twilight growled. Celestia could tell that Twilight and Jake weren't going to get along well. She pushed it aside for now.

"So guys, what's the plan?" Jake asked. "By the way, those Changelings were weak as hell. I exploded one of their heads by just stomping on it. Ha! You should have seen its brains when I smashed it. It was like PPHBT! And it was kinda gross but cool and awesome mixed together."

"I see you've returned safe and sound...good." Celestia sighed. She stepped close to Jake. "I'm sorry for earlier. I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me."

"Don't freak out about it Celestia. It's cool. Everyone tries to kill everyone here in Equestria apparently. So don't sweat it. Oh. And you're welcome for saving your asses just now. There was more Changelings than we saw at first. I killed them too on their way here."

Celestia's eyes widened. Her gaze shot fast from the ground to Jake. "What? They were headed here?"

"Yep. About six of them; just outside of the front gates. Your guard were scared as fuck. You should consider hiring someone with bigger balls to guard the gate. Those guys were nothing but big chickens." Jake looked back at Celestia. A frozen strike of fear was on her face. Her eyes froze forward and her body was stiff like a statue.

"Sister, are you ok?" Luna nudged her frozen sibling. Celestia simply rocked to the left side, then returned to neutral position.

"..." Celestia remained silent.

"Um...C'? You ok?" Jake said.

"..."

"Celestia?"

"..." Celestia's eye twitched.

"Hmm..." A grin stretched across Jake's face. "If I can wear your crown, don't say anything."

"..." Celestia remained frozen in place.

"Awesome!" Jake swiped the crown from her head and placed it upon his own. "Hey Luna, look at me. Who am I?: 'Stop running with scissors, guard. Guards, wipe my hooves. Luna, be sure to brush your teeth before crossing the street.' " Jake began to playfully mock Celestia. Luna let out a couple giggles. She cleared her throat to shrug off the laughter.

"Jake, this is serious. Something is wrong with Celestia." Luna said.

"Oh! If I can sit your throne, don't say anything."

"..."

"Sweet!" Jake rushed over to the throne chair and sat down. "Woah. This chair is a lot softer than it looks. Too bad I wear clothes. You guys never wear pants so your butts must be in heaven when sitting on this thing."

"Jake, could you please?" Luna asked. "This is a serious matter."

"..."

"Oh come on, Luna. Chrysalis is that big of a deal? Can't we just rush into her castle and beat her down?" Jake asked. Celestia took a deep breath and unfroze.

She rushed to Jake, "That's a brilliant idea! You can take the Elements of Harmony and stop Chrysalis!"

"What? Why me?"

"You're a Nightmare! With a Nightmare on our side, we can surely keep the peace in Equestria. If you took out an entire squad of Changelings, then you can EASILY take out Chrysalis like its nothing."

"Umm...but what about-" Celestia interrupted him.

"Yes. Right. We need to prepare first." She looked over at Luna. "Luna, show Jake around the castle and show him to his chambers to rest. Twilight, come with me. We have much to discuss."


	7. Chapter 7

Jake and Luna walked around the castle grounds, "So...this is quite nice for our first date." Jake playfully joked.

"Ha!" Luna laughed. "In your dreams, Jake. You wish you could ever get that far with me."

"Oh. So you've been thinking about it?" Jake continued to play around.

Luna scoffed, "If I were, you would have already been mine. My charms are effective when it comes to males."

Jake laughed. "So you're telling me that you could get any guy you wanted?"

"Hmm. Not just any pony. It has to be someone with the right heart and high bravery to seduce me. Besides, I'm more than ANYONE can handle. Not even you couldn't handle me." Luna joked back.

"Hey, i'll have you know that I'm a killer when it comes down to the ladies."

"Mmhmm. I bet you are, lady killer." Luna shook her head with a smile. Already, Luna felt close with Jake. No one has ever made her laugh so much. She gestured to a green and red door next to a large purple and white decorated door. Next to that one was an even larger door colored a golden white. "This is your room. Next to it is my tower, and next to that is Celestia's room."

"You live in a tower?"

"Just below the moon. Where it belongs."

"Why there?"

Luna sighed. "Celestia and I have a job in Equestria. My job is to lower and raise the moon. Her job is to lower and raise the sun."

Jake stood flabbergasted. He didn't know whether to believe it or call it false. He smiled anyways. "That sounds knarly. Sucks I can't do that."

"There is no Element of Creation, but that doesn't mean you don't have any abilities that we don't know you have."

"What do you mean?"

Luna opened her door and gestured Jake to follow her inside. As they walked up the steps, Luna began to explain. "Nightmares have abilites outside of their transformation. Some can turn invisible or fly without wings. Some can read minds and some can even control them."

"What can you do?"

"Besides moving the moon, I can enter dreams of anyone I choose. It's my way of keeping track of how my subjects are feeling and how to fix their problems."

"That sounds even more gnarly...but how?"

"How?" Luna cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. There's like a billion ponies in the world. How can you be in every dream at one time?" Jake asked, nearly tripping over a step.

"Some things are meant to stay secrets." Luna giggled. "You have yours, and I have mine."

Jake shook his head and laughed. They had finally reached the high room at the top of the tower that gave a great view of Cantorlot from the balcony. The room was well decorated and neatly kept clean. "Nice room. Suits you."

"I'll take that as a compliment. To Celestia, this place is a mess."

"How? This place is spotless."

"I don't bother cleaning it nor messing it up. You and Celestia are the ones allowed up here."

"How come?"

"You ARE a Prince after all. Only those of royalty are allowed even this far in the castle." Luna walked out onto the balcony. She looked out into the horizon, sighing into the gentle breeze that blew. Jake walked outside with her, and stood next to her. He noticed the engraving of a crescent moon on the stone floor beneath them. He looked over at Luna's 'Cutie Mark' as they call it, and realized that it's the same symbol as it is on the floor. They remained pretty quiet. It was actually quite awkward, considering Luna didn't actually plan anything to happen when she led him up here. She must have expected something to automatically take place and then she would play along with it. So far, nothing happened other than small talk. But that quickly morphed into silence.

Jake decided to say something, "So...how's it like being a Princess? Ruling with an iron fist..or..erm..hoof." Luna was lost in thought for a moment. She snapped out of it and looked over at Jake with an answer.

"It's like being weighed down with the worries and wishes of children and even adults. Its having the entire kingdom-hell-, the entire world on your back, holding you down from being what you want to be. It's having a crown atop your head, and everypony thinks you can do anything just because you wear it." Luna's tone began to turn into small growls. She was going to continue, but when she seen the confusion and worry on Jake's face, she stopped to calm down. "Sorry, I don't expect you to understand yet. But you will understand soon. Once your initiation is complete, you will rule along side us, and then you'll answer your own question." She looked back over at the sky, remaining silent. That made things even more awkward. Jake didn't realize that such a responsibility would be so...over-whelming. He thought having a crown would be fun and cool, but not being able to do what you want? Is that really the life he has to be burdened with?

"No..." He whispered. Luna looked over at him in confusion.

"What?" She asked. He stood to his feet. His hands were made into fists. He looked at Luna with a fire in his eyes that only she could recognize. It was the fires of determination that burned his heart.

"I said, no!" He turned to Luna, "I don't care what anyone says. No crown is gonna hold anyone back from their life. Especially not me. I won't let it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we can't just sit here and wait for a dumb crown to tell us what we can and can't do. I say we go out and have some fun. You and me. Let's go for a walk or have a picnic. Go out to eat or catch a movie."

"Jake..." Luna stared at Jake with amazement. "But what about Celestia?"

"Who cares? We are fucking royalty. We do whatever the hell we want to. No one, not even the world, can stop us from what we want." Jake held his hand out for Luna, "Come on. Let's go have some fun, shall we? We have all day and night to spend."

Luna looked at his hand and hesitated. Her cheeks flushed as she placed her hoof in his hand, "Alright. But only for an hour. We must return back here before Celestia notices us gone."

"Awesome. Let's go!" Jake and Luna flew into the air and away from the castle, disappearing in the clouds.

As they flew through the sky together, Luna seemed to have a worried on her face. Jake noticed it and smiled. He joked around and flew under her in a reclining position. She looked down at him. He twirled his fingers at her saying 'hello'. She chuckled. He flew back next to her and shot her a cocky smile before flying faster ahead of her. She smiled back and flew even faster to catch up with him.

...Meanwhile...in the Everfree Forest...

On a hill hidden in the shadow of the trees above, stood a figure with glowing lime mane and tail. Her eyes glowed in the shadow with a green aura. Her intimidating look makes even the shadows that now surround her flee in terror. She gazed upon the flying Nightmares in the sky: Luna and Jake.

"One day..." She purred. "That human will be the one who wil help me bring the downfall of Celestia."


	8. Chapter 8

Luna and Zeke flew through the clouds in perfect sync, like a dance. Ponies below looked up at the sky to watch the sky-dance in awe. The two left color trails that stained the blue sky with art and color. Luna and Zeke laughed together to what felt like ages as they flew around, finally stopping face to face.

"See? Having fun, aren't you?" Jake said. "Told you. You need to get out more and enjoy what this place has to offer, although, I don't know what's in this world enough. Yet."

"You were right. This is truly enjoyable." Luna had a big smile. "I haven't felt this happy in years."

"Heh! With me along, you don't have to worry about silly work to hold you down. Come on. Race you back." Jake and Luna dashed back to the castle.

The flight was peaceful, until something struck Luna out of the sky, causing her to crash to the ground. "Luna!" Jake rushed to her rescue. "Are you ok?" He said, holding her in his arms, for she couldn't hold herself up.

"I'm fine...I think..." She coughed. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. You need to relax. Can you stand?" Jake asked. Luna stood up after his words. She looked serious. "I'm fine, Jake. We need to find out what shot me. It was magic. I can feel it."

"Luna, you need to calm down-..." A electric shock in Jake's brain told him to dodge, and he did. He jumped to the right, skillfully sliding on his feet. A bolt of magic nearly hit him.

"There it is again!?" Luna said.

Jake stood next to her, "COME OUT! STOP BEING A BITCH AND FIGHT ME!"

...Out of the shadows and into the light crept a familiar figure. Luna's eyes widened. "Sister?" She said.

"Celestia? What the hell is she doing out here?" Jake said. The figure revealed itself to be Celestia. She had a strange glow in her eyes and an evil smirk on her face.

"Sister. It is you." Luna sighed. "Quickly, something is attacking us. We need to get into the castle now."

Celestia laughed and fired a barrage of magical bullets at Luna. Luna froze in shock, not being able to react to the situation. Luna's life flashed before her, 'No...my own sister...why would she do this to me...why?...my sister...betrayed me?...' The bullets were mere moments away from blasting Luna to bits...but her new friend knew the laws of loyalty...and he followed them well. Jake jumped in front of the bullets and focused his energy into a bubble-like shield that formed around them. The bullets made contact with the shield and exploded. The loud blasts nearly deafened Jake's ears. He flinched a bit with every blast, until they finally stopped. He looked ahead of him to see what still stood behind the dust and debris. When the smoke cleared, Celestia was gone without a trace. The shield disappeared and Jake breathed with relief.

"Damn...that was close." He sighed. He chuckled. He turned to Luna, "You ok?" Luna was in tears, still standing there, staring at her own near-death experience. She tilted her head down, and fell to her knees. Tears rolled down her cheeks, staining the fur. They fell off her face and made contact with the ground, splashing into small puddles. Jake stood there blankly, realizing how much this hurts Luna. Celestia is her sister; her only family. Why would Celestia attack them, then disappear? Jake walked over to her side and tried to comfort her. She instinctively rushed into his arms to bawl her eyes out into his chest. She held him tightly. It was a warm feeling that almost brought Jake to tears. He remembered how his mother hugged him this tightly before she passed. It was a feeling that he could never forget. Rushing through his brain; he saw flashes of Luna and himself, talking, playing, laughing. Seeing her now crying into his chest like a young girl who just lost her mother, he knew where he belonged. He belonged right where he was; with Luna. His mother was the only one who actually showed him respect, and now; Luna is the only one so far who seemed to have trusted him completely. Jake wrapped his arms around Luna, pulling her closer. He shed a couple tears and let out sniffles, but he held his head high. He gazed at the castle a couple miles in front of them. 'No doubt that's where she fled.' Jake thought.

Luna's grip on him grew tighter as she spoke under her sobs, "Jake..." She whispered to him. "Please promise me...that you won't leave me..."

"Leave you?" Jake said.

Luna sniffed. "When the Darkness consumes the rose, someone must shine the sunlight for it to grow...when that time comes...please don't leave me there...promise me you'll always be there for me..."

Jake's heart felt like it dropped...he had never heard such words come from someone's mouth before. It was cryptic and symbolic; yes, but...Jake had never, ever, EVER in his life heard someone say something like that in such a tone. It was obvious that Luna trusted him, but maybe she trusted him more that trust? Could it be a deeper connection than that. "Luna..." He hesitated a response. He pulled her closer and let his words free, "I promise you...that even if I meet others...you'll always be my favorite."

"Really?" She sniffed and looked into his eyes.

"Really." He looked back. They stared for a moment before Luna glared at the castle. Jake looked also. "We're going in there?"

"Yep."

"We're gonna get revenge?"

"Yep."

"Are we gonna die?"

"Maybe."

"Are you sure you're up for this? I mean, she's your sister."

"I can handle myself."

"Do you need my help?"

"If you think you can handle it."

"Alright then. Let's fucking do this." Luna and Jake headed for the castle entrance.

...Meanwhile...

"Goodness, this book is graphic. Why do we even have porn here? Aren't we always naked? I mean, its like an open window under everyone's tail." Celestia was lost in her thoughts while reading a magazine she had gotten for Jake. "I highly doubt he'll be into this. I mean, he can easily just walk behind someone and...ugh...somepony remind me never to let him walk behind me ever again-"

SLAM! The castle door swung open violently. Celestia's eyes shot upward at the source. Standing in the doorway was Luna and Jake; both having serious looks on their faces as they stared dead into Celestia's eyes. "Luna? Jake? There you two are. I was wondering when you would return. I had thought you went missing."

"Yeah..." Jake said, getting in fighting position. Luna did the same.

"What's going on? What's gotten into you two?"

"I'm gonna be straight-forward with you, Celestia; skipping the bullshit." Jake tightened his fist as he spoke. "You attacked us outside the castle and tried to kill us, but you fled back here before you gotten the chance."

"What are you talking about? I was here the entire time looking at this...strange...graphic book. It's weird what you humans find erotic. Wait...why am I even looking at this?"

"Cut the bullshit, Celestia. You're little show here is over."

Celestia's eyes moved from Jake to Luna. Luna's cheeks gave away that she had been crying. This shocked Celestia. She made a face of confusion. She stood and stepped forward, causing Jake and Luna to ready themselves into a tighter defense. "Honestly, I don't know what you two are playing. But I guess it can't be helped. Jake, I can understand, but Luna? Are you truly turning on me?" Luna didn't move. She kept her serious glare. Celestia let out a sad sigh. "Fine then. You, Jake, think you can turn my sister on me? You think this is a good way to get back at me?"

"Me getting back at you? No. No. You don't get it, hot-buns. YOU attacked US. This is just self-defense. We aren't gonna just take that."

"Self-defense? I have already told you. I never left. This. Room."

Luna's eyes flourished. "LIES!" Celestia's attention was suddenly drawn to Luna. Celestia suddenly looked scared, as she started to slowly back away. Luna's eyes glowed and her body began to levitate. Jake himself moved back with Celestia. A cyclone of darkness and magic engulfed Luna, painfully scorching her body. "NGAHHHHH!" In a flash of black and purple, Jake looked up at what seemed to no longer be Luna.

"Dammit. Not again." Celestia said.

"Again? What the fuck is happening exactly?"

"It's her. Nightmare Moon."

"Who?"

Jake looked back at Luna, who kept herself afloat in the air with her wings. She had transformed into something that didn't even look similar to Luna. It looked more...nightmare-ish. She wore an armor plating across parts of her body and her horn had extended in length and sharpened. She glared down at Celestia with a toothy, yet sinister grin.

"HeheheHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She cackled.

"Holy shit...Luna said she was a Nightmare...that must be her form. I wonder what her paranormal power is." Jake said under his breath.

Nightmare Moon's horn glowed purple, and suddenly the very sky turned black and the clouds swirled into a storm that struck lightning from the center. The sun turned white like a moon. "Me and my big, fat mouth." Jake said.

"It's been a long time, sister." Nightmare Moon said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn...you just HAD to pick a fight?" Jake blamed Celestia.

"Me?"

"Yeah! You're the one who attacked us!"

"I told you. It wasn't me! I've been buying a gift for you."

Jake's face turned confused, "Really?"

"Yes. I figured if you hadn't owned anything to keep you busy, I tried to find something that matched your tastes."

"And you got me a pony-porn mag?"

"Well, it was on sale. Besides, you act like a dick, you get treated like one. Speaking of dick, how do you find interest in such graphics?"

"I don't. Why were you looking at it?"

"I don't know. I was actually wondering how it would work. I mean, you're a human."

"Yeah, I guess me banging a horse would be kinda weird. I mean, if it was a large horse like the ones we have on Earth, then it would be weird, but I guess since every horse here is a 'pony' not an actually horse and since you guys are actually my size in height and width, I guess it'll be like banging a human except I wouldn't have to worry about having children. Hey, that means I don't have to wear a condom! Awesome!"

"Maybe it wouldn't be bad having sex with a human. I mean, as a Princess, it would be considered indecent to discuss the topic, but meh."

"I heard horses take like 3 seconds to have an orgasm, is that true?"

"Well, scientifically, yes. But I've never experienced such a thing so I don't know. How long do humans last?"

"Average-wise...about...ten-minutes if you go the right pace and do it correctly...sometimes even an hour if perfected."

"Wow. Sounds like you humans are more impressive then you look."

Nightmare Moon growled, "Could you stop talking about fornication for one second?"

"Oh sorry, right." Jake shook his head, "Luna, what the hell are you? What are you doing?"

She laughed, "I never gotten the deserved attention unlike you." Luna glared at Celestia, "You and your beautiful sunlight; no one ever gazes upon my darkness. No one ever compliments my night or plays under my moon. Then, you go and betray me? Heh. Pathetic."

"Luna, you must stop this. This isn't you." Celestia said. "I won't fight you."

"Of course you won't. You're a coward. Hiding behind your stupid, Elements of Harmony. Ridiculous."

"Luna, if you won't stop this, then I will." Jake said bravely to her. He stood in front of Celestia.

"Now, you're betraying me too?" Luna looked even more angry. "Join me, Jake. Join me in the darkness so we may be together for eternity."

"The hell?" Jake whispered to himself. "No. That isn't what we agreed upon."

"What!?"

"I promised that you'll always be my number one, but not if you're gonna go and turn yourself into...that, pollute the sky worse than New York, and then asking me to join you."

Luna let down a tear, then flourished with anger. "I should have known you were weak as well. HAH!" She rushed at Jake with all her speed and power. Jake just barely dodged it. She drifted on her hooves to face Jake before charging again. He passively ducked, grabbed her front hoof and flipped her over. She landed pretty hard, but skillfully rolled back over to her feet. "Just DIE!" She fired bolts of dark magical bullets at Jake. Celestia jumped in front of him and deflected the magic with her own. Jake placed a hand on Celestia.

"Thanks, C'. But she's my friend. I should be the one to take her down."

"I hate to say it, but that's impossible."

"How?" Jake said. He sounded scared.

"Only the Elements of Harmony can defeat her, but if I know my Twilight, she's already gathering them now."

"Then what can we do?" Jake asked. Luna laughed.

"Ha! Nothing! There's nothing you fools can do! Your Nightmare powers would only feed mine!"

"She's right." Celestia said. She shook her head, "Only my magic can repel her's."

Jake thought for a moment. He suddenly had multiple flashbacks...

...Flashback 1...

"When the Darkness consumes the rose, someone must shine the sunlight for it to grow...when that time comes...please don't leave me there...promise me you'll always be there for me..." Luna said.

...Flashback 2...

"Nightmares have abilities outside of their transformation. Some can turn invisible or fly without wings. Some can read minds and some can even control them."

...End of Flashbacks...

"That's it! Maybe if I can't control my anger, then maybe I CAN control my feelings...but what feeling?" He looked up at Luna. Her anger flashed bright in her eyes. "Damn. Alright, Luna-erm-Nightmare Moon. If you want a fight, you fight me!" Jake took his chance to dash at her, tackling her off the balcony and into the hard ground below. Ponies began to come out of their homes, gazing upon the skies. They sent their attention to the two in combat. Luna slipped her hind legs under Jake and bucked him into the air. She flew after him, landing countless hits on his body. He crashed back to the ground. She tried to end him by shooting a large magical laser at him toward the ground, but he rolled to his side to dodge it. The laser followed him close behind. He jumped over the other side of the laser get past it in order get in range of Luna to land hits of his own. Unfortunately, she must have predicted that, cause she timed another blast straight to his chest, piercing through him. He crashed back to the ground, and remained motionless. He stared into the sky, breathless at his own defeat.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Fool! You should have known you can't beat me!" Luna turned to Celestia and flew at her. Jake couldn't see what was happening from the ground. He lied on his back. The screams of ponies in the back were muffled to his ears. His vision was, however, still clear as day. He could hear running...but he couldn't tell what the running was coming from. He closed his eyes to rest...then...he heard it...

"Jake! Jake! Please be alive! Oh crap!" It was Twilight. He looked up to see her and the other five standing behind her. A little green dragon was on her back.

"Oh jeez. He's bleedin' pretty bad, Twi." Applejack said.

"Damn. It's ok. I have a spell for this. Hold still, Jake. This might sting a bit...or..a lot.." Her horn began to glow. Jake's wound glowed in sync with it. The split tissue began to form itself back together, finally stopping as if the wound was never there.

"GAH!" He screamed. Fluttershy held him down gently.

"Please calm down. It'll only hurt a bit." She said. "There. You feel better?"

Jake sat up. He looked up at the castle. "Celestia needs our help." His eyes widened. "Shit. Twilight, do you have the Elements of Harmony?"

"Yes. Spike?" She said to the little dragon on her back. He pulled a book out of her bag and opened it to a specific page. Gems were encased in a glass case hidden inside the book.

"Got it!" He said.

"Good. We need them to defeat Nightmare Moon." Jake stood to his feet, stumbling a bit. He held his arm in pain, "Damn...she packs quite a wallop."

"Let's hope the Elements of Harmony work." Twilight said. Celestia suddenly went flying out of the building, crashing into the ground. "Celestia!"

She lied motionless on the ground. "Shit. She's out cold." Jake said. He looked at Luna, who was now approaching them slowly.

"Now, to finish you off. You know, I had a space in my heart for you, Jake. You were always so nice and kind to me. Shame. It all has to end now. Goodbye." Luna charged up a last, final blast. Twilight and the others braced themselves.

"Twilight, the Elements!" Jake yelled. Twilight opened the case...but they did nothing. "Uh, Twilight? Now's the time to join in?"

"It's not working. It would usually do something, but it's not working!" Twilight said. Jake snapped. He decided now was the time to lose his cool, for it was his only salvation. He roared loudly as the green flames engulfed him. He looked up at Luna with a greed for blood in his eyes.

"That's it...you threaten to hurt me, my friends, and you hurt Celestia. Now, it's my turn!" Jake dashed at Luna. She fired the large blast she was charging up, but he easily and shockingly blocked it. It caused a large explosion, but Twilight and the others remained safe other than some dirty stains.

"What!? How!? I put all I had into that blast!" Jake grabbed Luna by her hair and threw her into the air, vanishing from where he was to behind her, and slamming her back down to the ground. She growled furiously and risen up into the air, swooping at Jake. He parried her attack and threw her into the wall, cracking it. She fell to her hooves, looking up weakly..."You...will never beat me...no matter how strong you are..."

"Luna..." Jake's voice was demonic yet soft. "Why are you doing this? Why are you...this?" Luna's eyes built up small tears.

"I...I..." She shook off her tears. "I never get any attention here. After that mistake I made 1000 years ago, everyone pretends like I don't even matter!"

"You do matter, Luna. You've always mattered."

"To who!? No one cares about me! No one!"

"I care, Luna. Celestia cares. We all care."

"Celestia was the only family I had left, and then she...tried to kill me. Why? What have I ever done?"

We heard footsteps and laughing. Luna turned at the figure standing behind her. It was Celestia. But..."Two Celestias?" Pinkie Pie said. The other Celestia was still on the ground, out cold.

"What...the...hell?" Luna said.


	10. Chapter 10

Jake's eyes were widened. They snapped from the defeated Celestia to the one that gave a menacing glare. He looked at Luna, and she stared back.

"Confused?" The 2nd Celestia said. "Maybe I shouldn't be here in this form." A green flash of light engulfed Celestia. When it vanished, a unfamiliar figure stood tall, giving Jake a deadly, lusty look. "There...is that bettter?"

"Who...are you?" He asked.

"Dammit! We knew you would return...Chrysalis..." Luna growled. Chrysalis laughed.

"It's been a long time, Luna. How's your sister doing?" She turned to look at Celestia, who still lay upon the ground. "Oops. Hehe. Sorry I asked."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard that a human fell down here...I heard that he had abilities beyond our own..." Chrysalis began to circle the group, "I heard that you and your sister summoned him here so he could become a Prince. Royalty is a serious thing...and you want to give it to him?...Ha! You're dumber than you make yourself seem. But you and Celestia were really close together. It was a shame someone came in and...caused a bit of commotion?"

"Wait..." Luna's body quickly formed back to her original look. She was no longer Nightmare Moon, but she still had some stains and dirt marks on her. "You...were Celestia?...You stole her image...it was you that attacked us...it was you that caused all of this...why?" Luna stood frozen like a statue. Her heart felt crushed as she looked over at the damage she caused to Celestia in rage. Her eyes filled up with tears.

"It was all part of my plan. I knew that as soon as Twilight heard that Nightmare Moon returned, that she would bring the Elements of Harmony in order to pacify her. You and Jake spent SO much time together, I just had to use it to my advantage. So I disguised myself as your dear sister, started a fight, and let you two take care of the rest. And my plan worked out perfectly. You used up your energy fighting Jake and Celestia. You have nothing left to fight me with. And Jake seems to be your only salvation, however, if he couldn't beat you then how can he expect himself to beat me?"

"Because..." Jake stepped in front of Luna, still holding his arm. "Because we don't need silly stones to fight you with. You can have them. I'm pretty sure that's why you're here." Jake snatched the gems from Twilight and tossed it Chrysalis.

"Ah...they're beautiful..." She whispered.

"But..." Jake punched his hand. "That doesn't mean I'm gonna let you get away either." Jake's body caught mystical flame, and he readied himself to fight.

"I won, yet you still stand in my way?" Chrysalis readied herself as well, tossing the box somewhere she'd retrieve it later.

"Hmph. You seem confident. Then I guess I should kick it up a notch for you, to give you some competition." Jake's flames intensified until his entire body was engulfed in them. The others couldn't see through the flames. They waited with anticipation. Luna's eyes suddenly widened and her heart started racing.

"His...magic is off the charts...what's he doing under there?" Luna whispered to herself.

The flames sizzled away. Jake stood tall, but not in his Nightmare form. He had found a new transformation. His bat-like wings had grown slightly bigger, and they had beautiful white feathers like an angel. They shimmered with golden sparkles. His human ears were replaced with pony ears, enhancing his sense of hearing. His eyes had turned golden-like. Jake's expression was currently blank. He stared at Chrysalis with a calm glare. His face suddenly grew a calm smile. This somehow frightened Chrysalis. His friendly smile and friendly stare gave Chrysalis a confusing chill. His neck-length, shaggy, brown hair didn't have any special effects, unlike the rest of him. Even his clothes changed, giving him a golden robe that stretched some length behind him further than it did the front.

"I see now...I know how magic works in this world. I didn't understand at first how I was able to turn into a Nightmare. Celestia said it was part of my anger. Actually, it had everything to do with my anger. But...I remembered when I healed that flower with Fluttershy. If I was truly a Nightmare, I wouldn't be able to do such a constructive feat. When I was healing that flower, I was thinking about my family felt about me before I said goodbye to them that day. My powers are controlled by my emotions. Anger turns me into a Nightmare...and Love...turns me into this."

"Love...?" Chrysalis whispered. She cackled. "You think 'Love' will help you?!"

"It's worth a shot. What? You got something better?" Jake mocked. Chrysalis' horn glowed as she prepared an attack.

"You dare mock me?!" She fired a long-lasting blast at Jake. Twilight and her friends began to say their last rites.

"Well, its been a honor servin' with ya', Twi." Applejack said under her breath.

"Oh~ I never got to finish my super-supreme-double-chocolate cake." Pinkie Pie said. Jake jumped in front of them.

"You guys are giving up already?" He said. He faced the light, lifted his hand calmly, and blocked the blast. The blast continued to fire, constantly clashing with Jake's palm. He walked forward to her while blocking the blast, smiling with a friendly passion. The bolts vanished with smoke as they met with his hand, but they didn't seem to harm him at all. When he was finally close enough to grab Chrysalis, he took hold of her horn, and snapped it like a twig. She stumbled backwards, but caught herself from falling. "Oops. i guess i'm not used to this kind of strength yet. No worries, it'll grow back right?" He said.

"Gah! You bastard! Do you have any idea how long it takes to grow back a horn?!" Chrysalis yelled.

"Sorry. But I had to do something or you would have tried to kill me."

"I'M STILL GONNA SNAP YOUR NECK IN HALF!"

"That's a little harsh, don't cha think?"

"GRAHH!" Chrysalis screamed and charged at Jake. Jake simply stepped out of the way and dodged her. She charged again, but this time, he grabbed her face, muffling her screams.

"You know, you're really starting to get annoying."

"MPH!"

"Don't talk with your mouth covered. I don't want your spit all over my hand."

Luna stood and stared at the scene, unable to stand straight from her recent transformation. Using so much magic at one time can wear you out. The only reason she was able to hold that form was because she was driven by her anger. But when Chrysalis turned out to be the one who impersonated her sister and started this mess, then the grief and regret fell over Luna, transforming her back to normal. "He's...amazing." Luna said.

"Yeah. The horn of a unicorn is made out of pure, hardened magic. Nothing of brute strength can break it. But...he..." Twilight gulped. "He broke it in half like a toothpick. It snapped like nothing. He broke something harder than bone."

"D-Damn...I'm glad he's on our side." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah. No kiddin' ya' there, Rainbow." Applejack said.

Chrysalis struggled and tried to pull herself from Jake's grasp. Jake chuckled and released her face. She stumbled backwards and glared into his eyes. Her eyes were filled with rage. "You think you're so great, huh? You and your damn 'love'. Well, what about me, huh? Where's my love!? Where are ALL of the ones who love me?!"

Jake's face grew a small frown. He shook his head. "Chrysalis...you can't just force someone to love you. You have to let it find you. I'm sure if you try and be someone who every can enjoy, then you can have as much love as you want."

Chrysalis' eyes went wide as if she had an idea. "...be someone...who everyone can enjoy?..."

"Yeah...maybe if you style up your fucked up mane and clean up your attitude, then you can-"

"Of course...hehheh...hahahaheh...hAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chrysalis flew in the air. "Thank you, Jake. I'll make sure i'm someone who everyone loves very much...HAHAHA!" Chrysalis flew away at high speed. Jake paced a bit after her, but stopped realizing he couldn't catch her.

"Welp. She's gone." He sighed. Now we can relax..." Celestia groaned as she risen up.

"She'll be back. And when she does, she'll have a plan in store for us." Celestia stood to her feet, covered in soot and dirt, along with a few bruises.

Luna rushed to her side, "Sister! I'm so sorry! I just thought that you were the one who...the one who..." Celestia laughed.

"It's alright, Luna. Don't worry yourself too much."

Jake smiled. "Yep! Everything is alright now. Chrysalis will return but we'll be ready for her. Until then, we should celebrate. We should have a party."

Pinkie Pie pounced upon Jake, "A PARTY! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

"Gah! Lungs! Being! Crushed!" Jake struggled.

"That sounds wonderful, but now we have a bigger matter to discuss. We need to figure out why the Elements didn't work and we need to know how your powers work." Celestia said.

"I think I made it fairly clear how it works. I think its controlled by my emotions..." Jake said, pushing Pinkie Pie off of him.

"Yes, you THINK it does. You aren't sure." Celestia turned her head towards the sun. Her hair blown epically in the wind like a total badass, considering she almost died in a couple seconds. "This is no time to celebrate. We are at war. We don't know what Chrysalis is planning next. So we must be preparing. With the Grand Galloping Galla around the corner, we have no time to plan an attack on Chrysalis, not that we would do that anyways."

"The Grand Galloping...what?" Jake asked confused.

"Its a giant ball bringing the richest of bloods to Cantorlot in order to meet with Celestia and I. Of course, no pony really sees me as high as royalty as my sister, so I really don't like to attend the party myself." Luna said.

"Nonsense, Luna. I'm sure that you are just as great as ponies see you as Nightmare Moon." Celestia assured. Luna glared at her sister with a sarcastic look. Celestia realized that she was wrong; Luna is a difficult pony to come in contact with. "Well, anyways, I'm guessing that we don't have to worry about Chrysalis for a while."

"You got that right, C'." Jake said. Luna stepped close to Jake. Their eyes met for a while.

"Jake..." Luna blushed. "Look, I just wanted to apologize to you. I went crazy for a moment and then...I...nearly killed you."

"Luna..." He placed his hand on her cheek. "Don't worry about it, ok? I'm fine." Jake looked over at Celestia, who gave a smile. He awkwardly cleared his throat and stepped back. "A-Anyways...what now?"

They all stared at each other. Silent and quiet. What were they to do? The Elements of Harmony needs to be studied in order to figure out why it never stopped Nightmare Moon. Celestia is worried about Chrysalis and she believes that the brink of war is slowly approaching...but this is only the beginning of Jake's new life; and its about to get worse.

End of Prologue...Beginning of Season 1...


	11. Jake's Past PT 1

Jake sat upon a small hill surrounded by flowers of many colors; red, purple, green, yellow, etc. And sitting next to him was Luna and Celestia, who sat a small table sipping tea. Luna couldn't hep but examine Jake's new body. His body wasn't enhanced in build, but his clothing seemed to change, giving him a long golden robe that had given him a more royal look. He refused to wear it, however. Instead, he wore standard clothes that was wearing when he first arrived in Equestria; a blue hoodie and black sweat pants. He still had pony-like ears that pricked up at sudden sounds. His eyes didn't change, but it did in color; a slight hazel gold that shined like the sun. Luna stood from her seat, and took another seat in the grass next to Jake, watching the sky with him. Although, Luna was concerned about him. Its been a year since he first arrived here. He became a Prince, he transformed into something beyond any magic, yet he still appears to be human, and ever since then, he's never spoken, metaphorically of course. He's been quiet, always thinking to himself. He rarely speaks to Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, or even Fluttershy. Not even Luna or Celestia themselves.

Luna scooted closer to him. "Jake, you've been rather quiet this past time you've spent here." Jake didn't reply for a moment. He sighed and looked over at her.

"I'm fine, Luna. Thanks for caring." His voice was low and quiet. Usually, its loud and obnoxious. It was obvious to Luna that something was wrong.

"Jake, what's wrong with you? This isn't like you." Luna asked.

"..."

"Jake..?"

"..." Jake remained silent. He looked down at the ground, then took a breath. "Just go back to your tea party, Luna." He stood to his feet. "Don't worry about me. I'm cool." He gave a quick smile to Luna before walking away. He headed towards the gardens, where he liked to spend time alone. Luna returned to the table, looking up at Celestia who still had a smile on her face as if she was completely unaware of the situation that just happened. This made Luna quite suspicious of her sister. Celestia decided to finally refrain from her silence.

"Don't worry too much about that boy, Luna. He's fine. He's just thinking about his father." Celestia said, sipping her tea.

"His father? What happened?" Luna asked. Celestia set down her tea, and took a deep breath. She turned her head to see if Jake was around, which he wasn't. She turned back to Luna. Her look turned serious.

"I told you only half the reason that he's here."

"To be a Prince...right?"

"...yes...but that's more of a cover-up than a reason."

"What? A cover-up?"

Celestia sighed, "His father was a brilliant man; smart, powerful, resourceful. He was the one that first established the link between our world and the human world. A portal."

"Amazing..."

"Indeed. But he was crazy for power...out of his mind. He tried to sap magic from our world and use in the human world. He tried to genetically insert the magic genes into human bodies. However, he couldn't find a volunteer to actually be his test subject."

"And?"

"He lost his mind. He forcefully used his family for test subjects. His...two children...and even his brother."

"...then? What happened?"

Celestia grew quiet. She took a deep sigh, "...they died. He went for one more go, so he decided to create his own test subject naturally. Fortunately, this child lived through the test. And with that, he received his powers."

"And that child is..."

"Jake. Jake is the only human of both worlds able to use magic."

"Then what about the mother?"

"The only reason he can bend magic correctly is because...Jake is a half-equine. In order to use pony magic, he had to have pony blood." Luna's eyes widened. She was breathless. "If you haven't guessed it already, that means that Jake's mother was a pony herself. And that pony..."

"Is!? IS WHO!?" Luna's hooves were planted on the table, waiting for the answer. Just before she could answer, Jake reappeared with an expression of worry.

"Sorry to ruin your tea party, you two. But...I might need your help. Both of you. In the gardens...like...right now."

In the Royal Gardens...

Jake, Luna, and Celestia stepped through the front gate of the garden. It was well grown compared to most gardens Jake has ever seen, which is why he visited there whenever he could. Ya' know, when he wasn't sitting in a chair staring at a door for hours a day or listening to Celestia speaking political affairs that have nothing to do with him at all.

"So what's the problem, Jake?" Celestia said.

"Umm...well...I was walking through the gardens. I seen a bird. So I was following the bird and I walked by this statue, and I coulda' sworn it said something."

"A statue...spoke to you?" Luna muttered.

"Why would I lie about that?"

"Ok. So what did it say?" Luna asked.

"Nice ass." Jake replied.

"Jake! That's very rude to say to a Princess. Although, its rather true. Many of the guards have been trying to sneak a peek under my tail. I told you, sister, we need to start wearing dresses."

"No. That's what the statue said. 'Nice ass'."

Celestia thought for a moment. Then a light bulb went over head, "Oh! I know what happened. Follow me." Celestia led Jake and Luna to a tall statue of serpent...tiger...dragon..bird..looking thing. He was in an awkward pose but it stood tall. Taller than Jake and Celestia combined...minus about 6 feet. "This is Discord. He was a nemesis of ours before we petrified him using the Elements of Harmony. Since then, he's been here in the garden. He makes a good decoration but...guards and ponies that pass by mention that he tends to insult them or make rude comments. 'Nice ass', 'Giddy-up, horsie'..."

"Is he homosexual? He sounded quite tedious when he complemented my rear-end." Jake said.

"Oh, no no. He's just random and wacky like that. That makes him completely unpredictable and harder to beat. He even wanted to play, 'Pin the Tail on the Princess'...using my tail." Celestia sighed.

"Yeesh...sounds painful." Jake said.

"He didn't actually do it, but he did remove my tail with ease. He stood in one spot, and simply removed my tail. And I was 7 feet away from him."

"He used magic?"

"Yes. He uses chaos to his advantage." Celestia said. "He must have used it at the last minute so only most of him would be frozen, which makes me worried. I fear that maybe...he can even break free from his own prison one day...just to get his wish."

"His wish? What's his wish? A girlfriend?" Jake joked. Luna chuckled.

"No. He'll probably never get that." She said. "No, he wants my sister's position as High Princess. He wants to rule Equestria, in other words."

Jake laughed. "Well, he's never met me. I won't let that happen." Celestia smiled.

"I hope so. He doesn't deserve it." Celestia said as she turned to leave with Luna. "Are you coming?" Jake shook his head.

"Nah. You guys go on back to your tea. I'm gonna' chill here for a bit and maybe catch up with the others." Celestia nodded her head and left with Luna. Luna took a look back at Jake. Jake simply waved with a smile.

Later on, Luna couldn't stop thinking about Jake's past. She didn't realize it had been so dark. Celestia hasn't even finished the story, however. "Sister."

"Yes, Luna?" Celestia said, looking up from a scroll of some sort.

"Tell me more about Jake. You never finished." Celestia sighed. Luna realized that Celestia must've hated to tell such a tale, but Luna had to know. If she had to become closer to him, she had to know him deeper than just what he told her.

"When Jake was 9 years old, he was already self-taught in using his powers. He learned to lift things beyond his physical strength with levitation. And he could shoot bolts from his fingertips. He could make objects appear out of thin air, just by thinking of it." Celestia said.

"That explains how he was able to learn so quickly with the lessons I taught him." Luna said.

"But...his father didn't want him using his powers."

"What?"

"His father wanted him to use his powers for only personal gain. Whatever Jake did with his magic, he did for his father's research. This continued for years...till he was 18 years old; his current age now."

"Sister...you never told me who his mother was..."

Celestia sighed. A guard brought her a cup of tea, in which she held to her lips. "Jake's mother was a pony. Not just any pony...an Alicorn."

"But that could only mean..."

"Jake's mother..." Celestia took a sip of her tea. Luna waited patiently.

"..." The room went silent.

"...Jake's mother...is me." Celestia said. Luna's eyes shot wide open, and all of her breath left her body.

"...You? Y-You're his...b-b-b-b-but...how does that even...when did you...w-w-why did you..."

"I'm gonna admit this to you, Luna. His father was a brilliant man. I fell in love with him as soon as I stepped through the portal...he was so..."

"Kind? Sweet? Passionate? Lovable?" Luna suggested.

"Beastly!~ Oh my goodness...how I miss the way we'd make love everywhere we could."

"Oh god, sister, no one wants to hear that."

"I've taken a couple stallions in my past time. But...NONE of them compares to the rod of a human man! God, he used to plow me so violently...it felt better than better!"

"Sister!"

Celestia cleared her throat. "Ahem. Right. Anyways, he didn't tell me why he impregnated me, but I was adoring the man so I didn't care."

"Basically, his penis made you completely forget that he's a psychopath, right?"

"Bingo. That's the reason I left him. I found out that he planned to use our baby as another test subject. I left the human world. But I came back later on." Luna scooted closer.

"So what happened next?" She asked. "Should I get popcorn?"

"I returned one day to try to reason with that man. Which I finally did. He, ironically, came to his senses. He said that he can't keep Jake anymore. He said that it was too dangerous. I didn't know what he meant, but I took the offer. He said I could take him into my own hands. So I altered Jake's memory, and used my magic to portal him here. You can pretty much guess the rest."

"So what happened with his father?" Luna asked.

Celestia sighed sadly. "It's been too long since I seen him. I don't know where he is."

"You mentioned a portal...could you mean the portal that opens every 100 moons?"

"...that one might work...I never thought of it..." Celestia said. She sipped her tea. Jake walked out of nowhere immediately after Celestia's words left her mouth. It nearly scared them out of their hides.

"Alright you two. I'm headed out. Luna, wanna join me?"

Luna remained quiet. She looked at Jake with a confused blush. 'Why would he ask me that? Does he have something to show me? Is he interested in me? No. No. That can't be. Is it?' Many thoughts went through her head.

"Umm...Luna? You ok?" He asked. Luna jumped.

"Oh. Um..s-sure. I guess I could walk with you." Luna looked at her sister, "Celestia, do you mind?"

"Oh no no no. You go on ahead. You could use a little fresh air anyways." Celestia walked off with a grin.

Jake and Luna left the castle, and soon found themselves within the street of Ponyville. Jake caught eye of Twilight walking up the road with Fluttershy. Fluttershy seemed to have a worried/troubled look on her face. So did Twilight. They both looked up at Jake, making their faces seem even more worried. Jake confronted them, "What's up with you two?" He said. "You two look sadder than a baby without a mom." That's when Luna noticed it. The word 'mom' made them jump a bit. Luna knew that they knew it too. They knew the reason why he's here and who he is. Twilight looked up at Jake, trying to hold back her fear of his reaction.

"Jake...we have something you might wanna' see." Twilight said.

Twilight and Fluttershy led the two back to the same hill where Jake first arrived. In the crater that he created when he plummeted to the ground, was a long rectangular box made of steel, locked with a seal of some sort that was shaped like a sun. It remained clean despite the surrounding dirt. "What the...how long was that there? It looks brand new...but why is it in the same spot that I..." Jake looked into the sky, then back down. "What the hell happened?"

"We also found this." Twilight pulled a letter out of her knapsack. Jake took the letter. He opened it, and read aloud.

"Dear Son, you hate me...I understand that. Where you are...what you've become...its all my fault. Those things that surround you...they'll take good care of you. They're your family now. Especially your mother. Tell her I said hello when you can. By now, I expect you to know who she is, but in case you don't, Princess Celestia is your mother and the reason for your powers. I know this is a lot to take in...but you must listen to me, for I don't have much time. In this box, are artifacts that belongs to you, made by the magic of your mother, and by the grace of man. This box will open once you learn the same magic used to conceal it. Yours Truly, Dr. Revers."

Jake was speechless; lost in his thoughts. The letter fell from his hand, gracefully floating onto the soil and grass below. Jake himself fell to his knees. "Celestia...is my mom?"

"Yes...kinda ironic, I know." Luna replied. He lowered his head. He let it hang low. "Jake...are you ok?" Jake stood to his feet, trying to blow off the news. He lifted his head back up.

"Well, I wonder what's in the box." He said, trying to lift it. He eventually got it off the ground and into his arms, "Fucking A'! This thing is heavy as hell!"

"What's in it, I wonder." Fluttershy said.

"No clue. But only Celestia knows how to open this damn thing. It said in the letter that the box holds artifacts forged from the 'magic of your mother'. Aka. My sister, Celestia." Luna said.

"Ok! Don't need to RUB. IT. IN!" Jake growled. "We fuckin' know who it is!"

"She must've been the one who locked it." Luna said, completely ignoring Jake's remark. "That means she is the only one who can open it. We must bring the box to her so we can see what's within."

Well! I hope you guys liked Episode 1. I admit, the whole thing itself is quite confusing and it rushes a bit through the entire thing, especially in the prologue. But, It'll slow down a bit throughout the episodes, which I might remind you all will be LOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGG. So, thanks for the support. Also, don't know when, but a fanfiction-ized version of the Equestria Girls movie will be released sometime. Not soon, but its gonna' happen. But its gonna be far into the series so...it might be a while before it appears.

Pinkie Pie: SEE YOU IN EPISODE 2!

Me: Pinkie! Get outta my room!"

Pinkie Pie: Not until you get a Super Duper Pinkie Power Hug!

Me: GAH! GET OFF!


	12. Jake's Past PT 2

Celestia sat upon her throne, reading a letter of some kind. She failed to see the three figures standing in front of her, who soon caught her attention. "Ahem!" Jake said, loudly. Celestia's eyes shot up from the scroll, and remained widened at the sight of what Jake carried within his arms. He dropped it to the ground, and it landed with a loud thud that shook the castle. "Well...look familiar?" Jake said with a cocky grin.

"How did you get that?" Celestia stuttered.

"Father." Jake replied. "A little kingdom-warming gift. He left a letter stating that you're my mother. He told me everything, including things about this box." Luna stepped in.

"But it also said that the box was sealed with your magic, therefore only you can open it." Said Luna. Then Twilight stepped in.

"Whatever's in that box might be very important. There's no point in hiding anything else, Princess." Twilight said.

"So...open it." Jake demanded. Celestia didn't reply. She stood still, glancing from the box to Jake's fire of determination in his eyes, which shined brighter than the sun. He was serious. He seemed as if he would force her to open it if she refused. Celestia took a deep breath...and stepped towards the box. She looked down at it...then kicked it towards Jake's feet. It stopped at his toes by a centimeter.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to open it...not anymore. It was years ago when I sealed the gifts for you in there. I can't remember the spell to-"

"Wait...gifts? What gifts?" Jake said. "Dad..-erm- Dr. Revers...told me that there were artifacts in there."

"That's what the artifacts are. Tools that I've created for you. You see, before I found out your father wanted to use your powers for his own gain, I planned to use your powers for good. To save others. To help those in need. To be our land's hero. In that box, lies a tool I had made for you, forged by this world's greatest blacksmith, and enchanted with magical ailments by the highest Alicorns in Equestria, including me. This tool...,this weapon, was forged to help maintain the peace in Equestria."

"A weapon? Well, that changes everything. But do I really need it? I mean, I kicked Chrysalis' ass with my bare hands."

"Yes, I believe it's necessary for your life here. There might be stronger opponents later on in time, and this weapon will help you." Celestia said. Her horn started to glow, and the same glow formed around the box. She closed her eyes, trying to focus her magic on the lock. It jingled and moved, but it wouldn't break. "Dammit...I can't do it." The castle grew quiet, an awful silence; never a good one. Jake's ear perked up suddenly. It twitched and twitched, as if out of its own spook. Then, he heard a voice.

"Then maybe I can." said the voice. Chrysalis dropped out of nowhere, landing in the center of the hallway. Jake immediately readied for a fight. "Perhaps your magic is growing weaker, Celestia. Weaker than mine, maybe."

"Chrysalis...we were just talking about you. Its been a year since I last saw you. How's it been?" Jake scoffed.

"Good...good. Did a little remodeling, growing back my horn since you snapped it in half, nothing much really." She replied.

"Awesome. Good to know. So how's it feel going 15 seconds without trying to kill us?" Jake joked.

"Oh, I'm not here for a fight, darling. I'm here for other things; small talk, boring stuff...maybe a little 'fun' if you're interested?" Chrysalis stood quite close to Jake, looking into his eyes with a lusty look. It was quite obvious then that she was quite fond of him, despite their recent history. "I mean, a strong, powerful Prince such as yourself must be tired and stressed out from ruling a kingdom. Perhaps I can assist you in a little...stress relief?"

"With you? The one who nearly got me killed twice? Ha. Hell. No. I'd rather fuck a elephant."

"Oh, but you never know. I may not look like it, but I bet you've never been with a mare like me. I know how to please a human as much as I know how to please a stallion. I'm sure its the same way...except humans feel better."

Celestia mumbled under her breath, "Yes...indeed, humans are quite...interesting." Luna heard her.

"Sister!" She cleared her throat. "Look, Chrysalis, I'm sure Jake isn't interested in having sex with you, so I have to ask you to leave."

"Oh, am I too late? Are you two already a thing? My bad, I had no clue." Chrysalis said.

"What?! N-No...it's nothing like that at all. Jake and I are just acquaintances, nothing more." Luna said, blushing an obvious red.

"So you haven't tried him out yet? Good, that means he's still ripe for the taking." Chrysalis said.

"Yeah, um, no. Sorry, but I'm NOT interested in your offer. I'm happy that you aren't looking to fight but still, I'm not having sex with you, regardless." Chrysalis shook her head.

"Well, that's your loss then." She turned to leave. As she was walking out, her horn fired a bolt of magic towards them, but it struck the lock, snapping it into many pieces.

"Woah...she...broke it? With just one spell?" Celestia was flabbergasted. "How?"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Jake said, trying to stop her. She continued to walk away.

"Sorry, babe. But I gotta' bail. But if you ever change your mind about my little offer..." She flicked her tail in a seductive motion, filling Jake's eyes with the sight of her bare plot. "...then just call." She let her long, slippery tongue flick out of her mouth in a sexy, seductive fashion, adding a seducing glare as a bonus. Her tongue was snake-like. Thick, but long and slippery. If she could eat something, her tongue could reach into places a human tongue couldn't. She vanished out of sight. Jake turned his attention to the box.

"Why did she unlock the box? Does she know what's in it? Did she do it to mess with me?" He said. Celestia shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. It's open, meaning we can get what's inside." She said. She and Luna stepped back, "Go ahead, open it."

Jake approached the front of the box and knelt down. He grabbed the front, and pushed it upwards to open the container. After 10 seconds of silence and rustling through packaging peanuts that were actual peanuts, Jake pulled out a long, silver rod. It looked to be a staff of some kind. It vibrated slightly with his touch, and it was giving off a strange vibe that even a hippie from the human world could feel. Jake knew whatever this thing was had to be dangerous and awesome at the same time. Lethal but fucking awesome. The pole was light. Thick, but light. It gave it a few easy swings and movements, "Hey...this thing is pretty cool." He slammed to other end to the ground next to him, and on the top end, a long, wide, curved blade extended out. Jake nearly jumped out of his skin. "Woah...a...a scythe? What am I? The grim reaper?"

"This weapon is to help you in your life here. It can be of use in lethal and non-lethal ways. You just have to find them. Just use it wisely, that thing is sharp."

"Of course it is. And that makes it even cooler!" Jake said, with enthusiasm. "This is sweet!"

"The blade is controlled by your magical energy. It's bound to do whatever you wish, like mind control."

"Woah..." Jake had did what Celestia said, and he retracted the blade back into the pole. Inside the box were some clothes, and a holster for the weapon. Celestia threw them into his face.

"Now go get dressed. Let's see how the suit looks on you."

15 minutes later...

Jake stepped out of his room, where The Mane 6, Celestia, and Luna stood waiting. Jake now wore a purple leather jacket, and a white t-shirt underneath. Down below, he wore black jeans that were slightly tight around his legs, but they looked loose. There were golden engravings of lines and patterns on his jacket that formed more around the sides than the body of the jacket. Same were for his jeans. The jacket was quite long; it stretched down to his waist. He also had long sleeves that were also engraved. On his back, his brand new weapon stayed attached to his holster. "You look...uh.." Luna couldn't speak. Rainbow Dash interrupted.

"Uh...totally awesome?!" She said. "Dude, you look freaking cool. Almost as cool as me."

"You look extraordinary...way beyond any of my designs." Rarity said. "The way the black mixes with the purple, with the golden, shiny finish...it's truly ART!"

"Thanks, Rarity." Jake said. "So now what?"

"Hmm...do you know how to even use that thing?" Twilight asked. "I don't think humans used scythes as weapons...come to think of it...neither do we."

"I don't know. I guess I'll just learn. Obviously, I have to kill with it, unless I bash them with it when the blade isn't out. But everytime I touch it, the sharp blade just pops out till I try to put it back, only then will it retract."

Suddenly, the smell of smoke filled everyone's noses. "Ah shit, Pinkie! Did you leave the fucking oven on again?" Jake stopped his own words in realization. "Wait...Pinkie Pie can't operate an oven without something blowing up first. And we're not even near Ponyville right now." Jake rushed to the window to see a building on fire. Multiple ponies were running around in panic, as a stallion rushed from the building with sacks of bits within his teeth. Three more thugs emerged from the flames as well and followed. A young pony tried to stop them, but ended up getting stabbed with the horn of one of the thugs. That same unicorn murdered three more random innocents. "Well...this is the day bitches die." Jake rushed to the nearest opening of the castle and flew towards the thugs.

Jake ended up in front of them in a golden flash. "Not so fast there, idiots. You might trip and hurt yourself."

"Get outta' the way, human." The biggest thug said.

"Um...boss?" Another said. "I don't think this is a good idea. Y-you never told us w-w-we'd be robbing the s-same town that...(gulp)...that Prince Jake was living in..."

The biggest one turned to the others. "Ha. Do you really think that a loser is gonna' stop me from-" The thug was stopped by the large pole that impaled his body. The other thugs froze in fear.

"Huh...i guess this thing is still lethal regardless...meh, I really don't care anymore." Jake sighed.

"Holy shit! He's dead!"

"Not yet he isn't." Jake extended the blade from the pole and pulled the scythe back towards him, slicing the stallion thug straight into two. He fell to the ground lifeless. "That's for insulting my luck. I'll have you know I win everything I do, except chess...Celestia kicked my ass at that...stupid rooks. Anyways, which one of you three is next? Maybe...you? Or you...nah you're a chick. I'll probably just kick you in the face...hmm..." Jake watched them shake in fear. He felt a bit of sympathy. "Grr...you're lucky i'm in my Angel form. If I was in my Nightmare form, you'd be dead. Like this young 'gentleman' here." Jake held the scythe on his shoulder, "Go on. Get outta here." The thugs didn't hesitate. They dropped the bag of bits and darted away faster than the road runner. "Wow. I can use this thing better than I thought I could."

Jake picked up the money, and threw it to the shop keeper. "Thank you." He said. "Thank you, your highness. If it wasn't for you and your...weapon of some sort...we would've been goners."

"Don't think too much of it." Jake replied. Jake picked up the dead thug carefully to avoid getting blood on him. "I'll go bury this somewhere. You guys can go on about your day. I'll see if Celestia can't get a construction team to fix your shop; free of charge." Jake flew off towards the woods to bury the body. After a couple minutes, he was seen flying back to the castle.

"Alright. That was fun." He said as he landed on the castle steps. He retracted the blade of his scythe and holstered it in the holster on his back. He pushed open the doors and stepped inside. Celestia, Luna, and Twilight waited for him in the main hall. He was headed for his room before they blocked his path.

"Jake, we saw what happened down there." Celestia said. "That was...highly unacceptable. It's murder."

"Hey, that guy was asking for it. Besides, I got the money back and I've already got a construction squad repairing the shop so relax, C'." Jake replied, walking right past them.

"Don't tell me you enjoyed that." Luna said. "That was, awesome as it was, very very dangerous. You killed a stallion. Do you know how much that will reflect on us as rulers?" Jake stopped in his tracks. He stayed still, not looking in their direction. "Jake...?"

"..." He remained silent.

Twilight took the turn to speak, "Look, I understand how cool it is to have a scythe and...all of this power...but if I learned anything, its responsibility. It was heroic what you done, but you didn't have to kill him. Violence isn't always the answer."

Jake quickly snapped back at her; calmly and quiet, but stern, "Peace exists...but not for everyone. Sometimes love won't change who they are, it won't change their actions. No matter how much sympathy you have at your side, you can't solve anything with a kiss on the cheek or a pat on the back. And if I LEARNED anything..." He turned his head at her, his head tilted down and his eye glowing a bright hazel gold in the sunlight shining through the window, "If they don't take the warning, use force." Twilight stepped back in fear. Jake completely turned around and sent his gaze to Celestia, "It matters not to them how much class I have. These ponies need a hero. Evil is on its way, I can feel it. And if the Elements of Harmony won't help, then I will. Count on it." Jake brushed his hair out of his face, and turned around to continue to his room.

Celestia and Luna looked at each other, both having second thoughts about Jake. They had completely forgotten why he was needed to be a prince. But regardless of his status, they feared that maybe evil wasn't that far away. Maybe...it was right under their noses, playing a wolf in sheep's clothing. But Luna still seen the Jake she loved in her heart, it was up to her to keep him from turning into a monster, regardless if he chooses to be with her or not.


	13. Ep 3: Purple and Gold

Twilight was in her library reading a book on human nature that she had originally received from Celestia. She had run across some interesting finds about humans, including the theory of the evolution of humans. Disturbing her reading and nearly scaring her out of her skin, a familiar figure knocked on her door. She took a couple to recuperate from the jump-scare, and calmly opened the door. "Yo. Whatcha' doing, Twilight?" It was Jake, smiling at her.

"Well, I was reading on human nature, but since you're here, I guess we could hang out if you want." Twilight offered.

"That's exactly why I'm here. Celestia is being a pain in the ass, going on about the Elements of Harmony and how I need to bond more with you guys, so I thought, 'why not start with my favorite purple pony?'. You know, next to Luna. Actually, I think Luna's more of a blue-ish color."

"Oh, just come in already!" Twilight exclaimed. She shut the door behind him. He took a seat across from her at the table, "You know, call me crazy but, I think Luna might have a crush on me."

Twilight's eyes widened. "W-What?" She knew it was true. "What would make you think that?"

"When the false Celestia attacked us, she said something to me...she asked me to promise her that I would never leave her. I don't know what it was but...the way she said it...the way she looked into my eyes...the way she held onto me...you know it too, don't you? You know she's in love with me, don't you?" Jake asked. Twilight hesitated to answer. But she nodded yes. "Well...damn."

"Do you...love her?" Twilight was blushing a bit. Jake noticed this, but ignored it. "Sadly, no. She's wonderful and all but...if Celestia's my mother than that would make her my aunt. And I don't think I would want to be making out with my own blood. Still, I don't want to tell her that. Its bad enough she's still crushed about what happened that day. I don't love her...not that way. I love her as my family...not my mate."

"I understand..." Twilight bit her lip, and looked down. The words seemed to slip from her lips, "Is there someone you...want to be with?"

Jake looked into her eyes, or at least tried to. She would look away trying to avoid his gaze. Everytime she looked at him, she would blush redder. 'Why did I say that? What's wrong with me?' She thought to herself.

"Well..." He started off. "I used to think that love was pointless. But seeing how much it matters down here, I think about it everyday." He stood up and sat next to her, which made her blush even more. "I've been thinking about it, but I haven't exactly made a choice."

'Is it me? Is he thinking about me?' Twilight thought. 'No! Stop it, Twilight. He doesn't have interest in me, there's no way.' Twilight took a breath, trying to calm down. "Yeah, just like you said, you have to let love find you."

"Exactly." He said, standing up. He headed for the door, "See ya' later, Twilight. I'll leave you to your reading. If you ever need help or a shoulder to cry on, you know who to call." He shot a smile to Twilight before leaving that almost made her melt. As soon as he shut the door, she nearly lost her mind. "Him? Why am I in love with him? Am i? Am I really? I mean, he's not that bad of a guy but...still...if Luna ever finds out."

As Jake walked up the road he thought to himself, 'Now her too?...well, maybe she and I could work out...BAH! What am I thinking! Surely, she can find someone better than me...or can she?'

Later that day, Twilight was with Applejack and Rarity at Sugarcube Corner, "I don't know, girls...I just don't know. I barely know him, but when he said I was his favorite...and the way he looked at me...his eyes...his smile almost made me pounce on him. Gosh, what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know either, Twi. But to be honest, you and Jake do make a good couple." Applejack said, taking a bite out of her apple pie.

"How?" Twilight asked.

"Well..." Rarity started. "You both know magic..."

Applejack added, "And you both are smarter than a book in a college."

"And you both have an interest in each other. You love learning about humans..."

"And he loves learning about you."

"Alright alright." Twilight stopped them. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should give it a shot."

"Woah now, girl. Ya' better slow down. You just found out you're in love with him, and besides, let's not forget Princess Hothead at the castle. If Luna finds out that you love her eye-candy, then she'll lose it." Applejack said.

"Applejack is right. You must slow down, lead into it. Let him decide whether to be with you or not." Rarity said.

Twilight sighed, "But what if he doesn't make a move? What if he's not into me?"

"That walkin' hunk has a lot on his plate right now, Twi." Applejack said.

"Did you just call him a 'hunk'? Are you into him as well?" Rarity asked.

"Not exactly. I'm not really into him as a boyfriend. But, meh. I'd let him rock my barn, if he asked."

"AJ!" Twilight exclaimed.

"What? I'm just being honest. It's my Element of Harmony after all. If he wanted to roll in the hay with me, then heck, I'd sattle up and go for a ride. Don't deny it, Rarity. You want it too."

"Damn, you're right. I mean, it might spice up my life to lay with a human. It actually sounds quite interesting." Rarity admitted.

Pinkie Pie popped outta nowhere from under the table, "Oh meh gosh! I feel the same way, I'd let him fill my creampie as much he'd want! Super Duper Cloptastic!"

"Girls, please." Twilight interrupted. "This is serious."

"Ok ok, look. If you want to get closer to him, just tell him how you feel. But if you'd rather take it slow, then take him out for some walks or go over some spells with him. Let him feel close to you, then let him know what your heart wants. Surely, he'll feel the same." Rarity said.

Applejack's eyes shot behind Twilight for a moment, "Heads up, gals. Sexy o' clock dead ahead." Everyone faced the entrance, and watched as Jake walked in. Twilight lost all of her breath as she watched him walk in. He walked up to the counter and stared at the menu, looking at what to order. Every female near him or looking at him swooned, and some of them fainted. He never noticed. Even Mrs. Cupcake, the married pony who owned the cafe, nearly lost her mind when she seen his smile, "Hmm, I'll just take whatever. Surprise me. As for Celestia and Luna...they asked for a couple of your famous scones...to go."

"Of course, your highness. Right away." She walked away, still swooning.

"Now's your chance, Twilight." Rarity said. "I'll call him over."

"Wait, I don't think I'm read-" Twilight was interrupted.

"Hey! Jake! Over here, darling!" Rarity exclaimed to him. He turned to their direction and smiled. He walked over to the table, "Hey you guys, what's up?...Pinkie? What are you doing under the table?" He asked.

"Oh nothing...just chilling out. Care to join me? It's nice and roomy down here...big enough for two." Twilight kicked her in the face to move her out of sight.

"Ignore her." Twilight said, nervously.

"Twilight, didn't I just see you like...20 minutes ago? You shoulda' told me you'd be here." Jake said.

"Oh well, ya know. I'm everywhere." She was a nervous wreck. She glanced over at her friends for visual guidance, but they were too busy staring at him in dreamy-town.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she's gonna bake an entire cake over there, so this order might take a while. Mind if I join you?" Jake asked.

"Umm.." Twilight didn't get the chance to answer.

"Oh, we definitely don't mind...not at all...I'd love your company." Rarity said, not aware of the tone of her voice. He sat right down next to Twilight, who froze like a statue when her thigh met his. She was sure that he didn't mean to sit so close...or did he? It felt nice however, feeling the warmth from his body. She wanted to scoot closer, but she was too nervous to even breathe at the moment. She looked up at Rarity. Applejack was chatting with Jake. She was giggling about something he said. Applejack might have been having second thoughts about not being his girlfriend. Rarity gestured at Twilight to say something.

"Umm, Jake?" Twilight said. Jake turned his attention to Twilight, which made her jump a bit.

"What's up? Is something wrong? You look a little pale." Jake said, cocking his head a bit to the side. Twilight couldn't speak. She froze like a statue, unable to scream for help. Or whisper. Twilight had to come clean someday, but not today. She shook her head.

"Nevermind." She said, smiling and looking away. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to wait for his order. Rarity tapped her.

"What was that?" She mouthed silently so Jake wouldn't hear.

"I froze up." Twilight mouthed back.

"Well, hang on. I'll show you how its done." Rarity said, clearing her throat to try to catch Jake's attention. Jake looked up, "So, Jake, how's it like being a handsome prince ruling aong side princesses in a castle?"

"Hmm..." He said. "Kinda cool, kinda boring. A bit of everything. Wish there was some action though, ya know? Something to keep me busy. All Celestia and Luna do is have tea and talking about boring shit. Tch, couple of sticks, they are."

"Well, ya' know we aren't borin'." Applejack said, "We're always here to keep you busy if you need the company."

"Exactly. You're always welcome to visit the boutique whenever you feel like it." Rarity added.

"Thanks. It's good to have some friends that actually admire me down here." Jake said.

"Oh, we admire you more than you think." Pinkie Pie said, earning her another kick. Jake seemed to not hear Pinkie Pie at all. That or he was just ignoring her.

"So where's Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy?" Jake asked.

"Well, Rainbow Dash said she was on her way here to hang out with us, and as for Flutters..." Twilight started. "She's probably at her cottage tending to her animals."

"Well, Rainbow Dash probably won't even show up." Jake said. "And I guess Flutters is havin' fun."

"Yeah, anyways, so what do you plan on doing today, Jake?" Rarity asked. "Are you free?"

"Well, I gotta get these scones to Luna and Celestia, then I'm good to go for the rest of the day. And night if i'm bored." Jake said. He gave Rarity a convincing grin, "Why? Do you have anything in mind?"

"I could use some help trying on new dresses and coming up with new designs for outfits. If you'd like to help, I'd love your company." Then she bit her lip.

"Sounds fun." Jake said, trying to see her intentions. He couldn't tell if she was attracted to him or not. "I have to warn you though, I'm not good with fashion."

"Oh don't worry too much of it. I won't make you help me. Besides, its not me that wants to spend time with you..." said Rarity. Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie all turned their attention to Twilight, making her blush.

"W-why are you all staring at me like that?" Twilight stuttered.

Jake started to catch on to what was going on. But he decided to keep it to himself and play along with it, "Hey, Twilight, wanna hang out later? Luna and Celestia are having their stupid tea party together and I'm gonna be bored as hell, so maybe you can keep me company." He said. Twilight felt the urge to say, YES! YES! YES!, but she thought it through for the couple seconds she had. Twilight didn't even know why she loved him anyways. He did nothing for her, nor to her to even showed that he cared. Was it just his looks? The way his eyes glimmered at her in the sunlight, and the way he'd fling his hair out of his face. Was he really the one she wanted to be with? Did he even care? Did he care about her?, "Yes. I'd love to." Twilight said, looking into his eyes. She smiled along with his.

"Awesome." He replied. "Looks like my order is ready. I'll catch you later tonight, Twilight. See you guys later." Jake stood up out of the booth and left Sugarcube Corner with his order. Rarity immediately squealed with delight.

"Good job, Twilight!" She said.

"Thatta' girl." Applejack added. "So what are you guys going to do?"

Twilight remained quiet for a bit before answering, "I don't know. I don't even know why I love him. He's never done anything for me, nor to me to make me feel that way about him. I don't know what'll happen tonight. But...I don't think its what I want to happen."

"Which is?" Pinkie asked.

"...I want him...I want to be with him...but I don't know what to do...I don't know why I want him though...its like I'm under a spell or something."

"Well, you could always tell him about it." Rarity said. "He's a really nice guy, for a human."

"But what about..."

"What about who?"

"Flash."

"Flash?"

"Flash Sentry. The new guard captain."

"What about him?"

"He's been really nice to me. Maybe he's into me. Maybe he's a better choice than Jake."

Rarity's eyes widened...then they narrowed as if she had an idea. She peeked out of the window, then smiled a dastardly smile. She whispered something to Applejack, then she nodded in response. "Well..." Applejack started. "If you aren't into him then, I guess i'll just take him off of your hands." Applejack stood up to follow him. Rarity followed dead behind.

"Wait for me." She said as they left the cafe. Twilight looked out the window at the two as they stood by Jake's side, walking with him. They were giggling and laughing about something. Twilight couldn't help but feel pain as they just completely disregarded her and left for him. Pinkie Pie popped out from underneath the table, "Wow...guess you missed out, huh? Not only was Jake a hottie but he really was a nice guy." Twilight looked up at Pinkie Pie. "Never have I ever met a creature so friendly, so...perfect. He's like a knight in shining armor, searching for his princess to save. Dispite his rude remarks and out-of-place outbursts, he's very nice and kind...and sweet. If only there were more ponies like him. Not even Flash is that nice to anyone." Pinkie Pie stared dreamily out of the window.

"Wow..." Twilight said. "For the first time ever, you've actually said something smart...and true. Maybe I'm better off with Jake. But still...I rarely know him. I don't think he's even thinking about ever being with me." Twilight sadly laid her head on the table.

"Twilight, just because he didn't come right out and married you, doesn't mean he won't later in life. You never know, if you keep up your relationship with him, he might end up feeling the same way."

"You mean...he might..."

"He might take a shot with you." Pinkie Pie stood up.

"Wow...you're right, Pinkie Pie. Maybe I should just go with the flow, and let fate decide what's supposed to happen-"

"By the way, you're the only one here so you gotta pay the bill..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...just leave like a bit on the table I'll put the other 35 bits on your tab..." Pinkie Pie sighed. Twilight left the shop, chasing after Jake. Pinkie Pie growled under her breath, "...bitch."


	14. Ep 4: Return

Jake was staring; focusing on the board in front of him, trying to analyze any possible moves he could make. His new, pure form gave him strength, but not brains. Regardless of anything, he sucked ass at chess...and he knew it. It's bad enough he can't beat Celestia in a simple argument or dispute, but chess? Hell...no.

Celestia just patiently waited for him to make a move, smiling calmly at him. Jake just gave up with a groan, "Grr, fuck this. You win."

"Victorious, even in simple games." She replied. "You should work on your skills."

"Skills my ass. I'd rather kill things, not move pieces back and forth on a piece of wood." Jake stood up. "I wonder what the others are doing." He stared off of the balcony that opened next to them. He stepped out onto the balcony and took a breath. "I bet their staying in today...especially Twilight." Jake was thinking about Twilight quite often. It didn't annoy him, however. He liked to think about her. He would think about how she looked into his eyes, how she blushed around him. If she really does love me? Then why hasn't she said anything?...do I love her? Do I want to be with her?...do I deserve her?...what would Luna say? These thoughts repeated in his head like a record player. He looked back at Luna, who was approaching him smiling with a big smile. "Well, you look happy, Luna. What's so good?" Jake said. At least she's having fun.

"I just found something out today." Luna said, sitting uncomfortably close to him. "Someone is in looovvveee with certain someone." Luna bumped his shoulder. Jake's eyes widened.

"What?" Jake said. She knows. Jake's thought was right.

The reaction he was expecting wasn't correct, however.

"Remember how I said I can travel into dreams of anyone I so choose?" Luna said, raising an eyebrow.

Shit! I forgot she could do that! "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I ended up in Twilight Sparkle's dreamland, and guess who was in it?"

Jake tried to play dumb, although, he knew exactly who was in it. His hunch was more correct than he's ever been too. "A sack of bits? A cake fit for a queen?"

"No. It was the sweet and handsome you, silly." Luna said, smiling wide.

"Woah...that's a...shocker." Jake said. Luna frowned.

"You don't look that surprised."

"Luna...Twilight and I had a moment. When it happened, I kinda figured she was in love with me. Kinda the same for Rarity and Applejack; they were trying to flirt with me all day that day, but I think they were just covering for her. Well...Rarity was. Applejack...meh...I think she was serious."

"So are you interested?" Luna asked, awaiting an answer. She scooted close to him, staring dead into his face.

"Interesting in fucking Applejack?" Jake's stupidity answered for him.

"No! In Twilight. Do you love her?" She asked. She was smiling. Luna was dying for Jake before, but now she's completely disregarding the fact that a lower class is in love with Jake, a member of the higher class. She's completely forgotten her little crush on him...or did she? What if she's just hiding her inner anger; holding back her jealousy. If it consumes her, she'll no doubt transform into Nightmare Moon again. Jake...was the last person to want to ever ever ever ever EVER experience that Luna again. He can barely tolerate the normal, moody Luna; a murder-loving psychopath who's focused on nothing but getting Jake's heart in her hooves is no better. She'd probably end up killing Twilight if she had to.

Jake thought his answer over, and responded, "Its a thought. Not a decision." He said, sighing. He had to admit it, Twilight was quite the pony. Her long purple mane that hung over her back and neck, her delicate eyes that are mixed with hidden power and loving care, her calm attitude that's very similar to Fluttershy's. Luna's smile gotten smaller, but she shook it off and looked forward. Jake instantly knew he was right; Luna did not like his answer. Then why was she acting so happy? Was she trying to play it off so her determination wouldn't shine right through her tone? Did she still love Jake?

"Oh..." She said, clearing her throat. "Well, that's great. You two might look nice together." Luna said, walking off. Jake scoffed, which caught her attention.

"I doubt Twilight isn't that dumb to go with the first guy she sees. She rarely knows me." Jake said. "Don't get your hopes up; me and Twilight-no chance of happening. Surely, she can find someone better than me."

"But Jake," Luna started back at him, "You're the best I know. Your smile...your laugh...your great sense of humor. You're perfect." Luna was blushing as she spoke, "I'm pretty sure there isn't anypony down here who doesn't adore you."

Jake went silent. As much as he hated to admit, Luna was right. Most ponies, females of course, would act more and more friendly towards Jake over a period of time. He's been their Prince for a year and a half. He's 'suffered' changes to his hair and body that makes me slightly more and more attractive overtime. His hair, for example, was shoulder-length; wavy and neatly brushed, aside from loose strands of hair that stick out of his scalp that refuse to shape like the rest of his brown hair. He sighed and nodded, "Maybe you're right, Luna. But still, Twilight doesn't know me well enough. She has no interest in me; its probably just my imagination."

"You never know." Celestia said, sipping her tea. "You can always discuss the topic with her."

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Just a suggestion."

"...maybe I should." Jake said, flicking his hair. "I can't just ignore it, I gotta' say something to her."

"Mother's advice." Celestia smiled at him. "Now go on. Hurry up. You shouldn't keep her waiting."

Jake nodded and left the room. Luna sighed and turned to her sister, "Sister..."

"Yes? What is it?" She replied.

"It sucks being an aunt..." Luna said. "Especially to the one I had a crush on."

"Well, that's life." Celestia said, sipping her tea again. As much as it broke her heart to admit it, Luna was crushed by Jake's answer. However, after the couple seconds, she had completely forgotten what she saw in him...but not what she said to him that day; that she'll never ever forget.

That she knew was true.

Jake walked up the road of Ponyville. His hands were casually in the pockets of his black overcoat, in which he had Rarity make for him in replacement for the original jacket. His eyes scanned for Twilight. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew what he was going to do; tell her the truth. He wanted to tell her how he truly felt. He didn't know why he felt it, but he loved the sensation that pumped out of his heart everytime he thought of her.

Meanwhile, Spike watched as Twilight was freaking out about the same thing. She wanted to tell him how she felt. She wanted more than friendship. Over the years, Jake made rarely any contact with anyone, but when he did happen to leave the castle, he was so nice and friendly to everypony. Jake never called Twilight 'Sparklebutt' since Twilight healed him. She kinda missed it, however. She hated the name, but the way he'd say it to her sent chills down her spine. Not bad chills. The kind of chills you would go back in time over and over just to feel it again and again and once more after.

Twilight paced back and forth trying to catch her breath, "What's wrong with me? A human? I'm in love with a human. Twilight Sparkle and a human? No. NO! That could never work, but it could...could it? I want him...but I don't want him. I need him...but I don't need him. I want to feel him close to me...but then I want to stab him in the face." She turned to Spike. "What do I do?"

"Twilight," He said. "First, calm down. Prince Jake is a nice guy. You need to tell him how you feel. He'll understand." Spike stretched his arms upward, yawning in sync. "Well, I'm gonna go take a nap. You go ahead and...calm down." Spike said, leaving the room and heading up the stairs. Twilight took a breath...and was quickly interrupted by a knock on the door. Peeking out of the window next to the door, she began to freak out even more.

"Crap! He's here!?" Twilight loudly whispered to herself. "Calm down, Twilight. Just breathe...tell him about how you feel...and he'll understand." She counted to three in her head and opened the door.

Jake's expression was urgent. They both shouted at the same time, "We need to talk!" They stopped and looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"No no, you go first." Jake said. Twilight shook her head.

"No, YOU go first. It seems more important than mine." She said.

Jake sighed, "Ok. Say it at the same time."

"Ok."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"ONE!"

"I think I'm in love with you!" They both shouted at the same time. They both flushed red. The area went silent. Their eyes were widened at each other, staring into each other's eyes. They spoke simultaneously, "Really!? Me?! I thought-" They sat silent for a moment, taking in the awkward breeze.

"Umm," Twilight hummed. Jake cleared his throat and smiled nervously.

"How about we talk this over ice cream? My treat." Jake offered.

Jake and Twilight sat a table booth in Sugarcube Corner, both awaiting their order of sundaes. Jake didn't seem to notice the group of ponies eyeballing him from the other tables, but Twilight did. "So..." She started to confront. "I don't know if you've noticed how 'famous' you are."

Jake looked up. "Hm?" Twilight signaled him to look around him. He did so, and saw ponies giving him highly frequent glances, sometimes turning into discreet stares. He laughed and look back at Twilight. "Yeah, I have noticed that. Kind of strange considering that I've never done anything yet. Besides fighting a couple monsters, helping around town, and being alive."

"Exactly. No offense, but I don't see why everypony is so..."

"Interested in me?"

"Yes...that."

"If so, then why are you?" He asked. Twilight nearly couldn't answer out of free will. She had let her mouth do the talking, and not her brain. Her heart took over, but like Twilight, it didn't know what to say.

"I...um..." She froze a bit. "I guess...it's because how nice you are. Dispite your loud expressions and high sense of profanity, you're...good. Not just any good; you're the best good. You're the best good that'll i'll ever know."

"Twilight..." Jake sighed and smiled. "I feel the same way. I mean, you're way smarter than I am, and your determination to take what you search for makes me feel...amazing. It makes me want more of it everyday. Luna...she's important to me too. I can't love her like she loves me, but...she said something to me. She made me promise something to her."

"And that was?" Twilight curiously asked.

(Flashback)

Luna's grip on him grew tighter as she spoke under her sobs, "Jake..." She whispered to him. "Please promise me...that you won't leave me..."

"Leave you?" Jake said.

Luna sniffed. "When the Darkness consumes the rose, someone must shine the sunlight for it to grow...when that time comes...please don't leave me there...promise me you'll always be there for me..."

Jake's heart felt like it dropped...he had never heard such words come from someone's mouth before. It was cryptic and symbolic; yes, but...Jake had never, ever, EVER in his life heard someone say something like that in such a tone. It was obvious that Luna trusted him, but maybe she trusted him more that trust? Could it be a deeper connection than that. "Luna..." He hesitated a response. He pulled her closer and let his words free, "I promise you...that even if I meet others...you'll always be my favorite."

"Woah...so...were you in love with her then?" Twilight asked. Jake paused and looked up at Twilight, who awaited an answer with an expression of worry.

"No." Jake said. "Not like that. I loved her like a sister. She always seemed to think about me more than herself during that time; although before she completely hated my guts."

"Oh...so..." She paused, "Whatever happened to your friends on Earth? Back in the human world."

"What friends?" Jake scoffed. "They only wanted me for my powers."

"And your family? What about them?" Twilight asked. "Well, I know what happened to your mom...and some of your father. But do you have any other siblings? Brothers or sisters?"

Jake remained silent. He shook his head. Twilight didn't show any response either. She cleared her throat awkwardly. She was happy that she was with him, but she didn't feel complete. He confessed to her? Such coincidences shouldn't happen. She was happy, but he wasn't. He didn't want any of this. Magic, to be here in Equestria, to have such a horrible life in general; he never asked for any of it. He doesn't deserve such unhappiness. Jake stood to his feet, "I'm going to the bathroom. Be back in a sec."

"K." Twilight said as he walked off. She face-planted against the table with a groan. Out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Twilight! Whatcha doooooooin?" Pinkie Pie stretched out into the seat. Fluttershy sat across from them on the other side of the table, next to the spot where Jake was sitting.

"Was that Jake?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Twilight sighed.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"Its just that...I feel kinda sorry for Jake. He never asked for any of this." She said. Fluttershy cocked her head to the side. Pinkie just stared. They were both unaware of what Twilight meant. "I wish there was some way I could make him happy; to make him feel at home here in Equestria."

"Maybe you can show him some magic tricks. Help him feel comfortable with his powers." Fluttershy said. "And just maybe, he'll feel better."

Twilight sighed. Magic was probably the last thing he wanted to think about. But if Fluttershy thinks it's a good idea, then why not? Fluttershy was never wrong when it came to cheering someone up or making them feel comfortable. She was the nurse of the mane six, basically. She can't exactly heal ponies as well as she can tend to animals, but she knows a wound and how to fix it in battle. The only flaw with her is that she's a walking 'punch me' sign. She's too soft and kind to hurt anyone Pinkie Pie is a little more complicated...random, if you want to call it that. Because of her strange and random abilities, she's extremely unpredictable. She can even break the laws of physics and gravity at the same time by mending and stretching her own body to strange lengths. She's fast when it comes down to thinking, cause she doesn't think at all. Give her a situation, and she'll immediately do something to try and 'fix' it without thinking about the consequences.

Twilight sighed again, "Yeah, maybe you're right. I'm gonna ask him when he gets back." She was completely unaware of the figure that was standing next to her. He made her jump out of her skin.

"Ask me what?" Jake said, smiling. "Hey Flutters, Pinkie Pie. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, I was here for a snack." Fluttershy said.

"And I work here." Pinkie Pie said, trying to balance herself on a spoon. See? Unpredictable and random. Jake smiled and sat down where he was sitting. It ended up being quite close to Fluttershy, making her blush a little.

"So what were you going to ask me?" Jake said.

"W-What...? Oh...umm...nothing." Twilight said.

"You sure?" Jake said. "You okay? You seem worried about something."

"I'm fine, Jake. Thanks." Twilight said, trying to avoid eye contact with him. The slowness in her tone might have offended Jake. His eyes turned worried, but cold and bitter. He sighed, shook his head, and turned to Fluttershy.

"So, Flutters, what have you been up to-" Suddenly, Jake's body tensed up. He felt a large pain in his chest, grasping it with his hands. He felt something digging into his body, stabbing him. The pain was slithering through his veins. He felt it.

"Jake?...Jake!?" Fluttershy said, trying to bring him back to his sanity. He pushed her away and jumped from the booth, falling to his knees.

"Get...away from me..." He growled. He fell on his hands and knees, growling and snarling like a monster. His wings slowly faded to black and his hair grew longer, taking a green color. His nails grew into claws that were sharp enough to cut a diamond wall in half with one slice. He looked up at the three friends, his eyes glowing green with a lust for blood. His mouth was ripped into a forced smile that stretched his cheeks apart. His laughed as he stood to his feet. "Hahahahaha...It worked. She did it."

"What? Jake? What's wrong with you? I thought you didn't have your Nightmare form anymore." Twilight said.

"He didn't. But now he does...thanks to that poison. Now, his body is mine...your sexy hero is MINE!"

"What...?" They all said.

"Can't you recognize me? It's me, your friend, Jake Revers. Prince Jake. The love of your life, Twilight." Jake slowly slumped towards Twilight, claws bare. "Remember what Nightmares do? We catch our prey...we play with their stupid pathetic bodies...then...we devour them..."

"No...this isn't you." Twilght begged. "Please, don't do this."

"Back off!" Pinkie Pie, Rarity, And Applejack appeared out of nowhere attempting to strike Jake. A long, black, snake like appendage extended from Jake's back, smacking them all away into nearby tables and objects with enough force to break a building.

"Fools...all of them." He rushed over and grabbed Twilight by the neck, claws digging into her neck. "Love...your love is what gave us this power, Twilight Sparkle. I will take what's mine and with the help of Jake's body...it'll be a piece of cake. But first, send a message to your little princess. Tell her...war is coming..." Jake scratched her face with his claw, leaving a wound that looked deep enough to leave a scar, before throwing her into the wall.

He left the building, towards the forest.


	15. Ep 5: The Plan

Celestia sat upon her throne, reading some sort of scroll. Luna paced back and forth across the room, "Where is he? He shouldn't be gone for so long. It's been hours upon hours. He knows he has important business to attend to today."

"Luna, I'm sure that he's doing just fi-" Celestia stopped. She closed her eyes and took a breath. She opened them again and stood to her hooves. "Twilight...She's in danger. Flash! To Sugarcube Corner...NOW!" Flash Sentry showed no rejection. He rushed off to Sugarcube Corner. "We should go too. Come, sister." Luna and Celestia rushed out of the castle to save Twilight, unable to know that she wasn't the only one in trouble.

Twilight slowly risen up from the wreckage of the cafe. Her friends did the same, groaning in pain. "D-Dammit..." Applejack said. "We lost him..." Rarity risen up, checking her hair. Pinkie Pie risen afterwards, spitting out pieces of wood and debris. Fluttershy still drew breath, but didn't get up until Applejack helped her. Fluttershy was the only one that seemed to be wounded, aside from everyone suffering from a couple bruises and scrapes. She was bleeding from her side, but it didn't seem to be fatal. The cafe seemed to be empty...not a soul in sight. Twilight guessed that in panic, everyone left the cafe as fast as they could. Flash Sentry came bursting through the door.

"Twilight?!...TWILIGHT!" He helped Twilight to her hooves. Celestia and Luna followed behind.

"What the hell...happened here?" Luna said, stepping over broken pieces of items and tables. "Are all of you all right?"

Twilight coughed up some dust and looked up at Flash. As she looked at him, she thought of Jake. He was all she could think of. She pushed Flash away, fighting her tears. "Princess Celestia, It's Jake. He went Nightmare on us."

"What?" Celestia said, eyes widened.

"I thought his Nightmare form was purified...he can still do that?" Luna asked. Applejack stood up.

"He got the jumpin' on us...damn...with one good smack too."

Luna looked confused. "He hit you all at once with one blow?" Pinkie Pie butted in and shook her head.

"This weird tentacle thing came out of his back and it was wiggling and stuff. It smacked us all in the face with so much hurt...ow..." She said.

"What the hell...um..ok...uh..I guess we can send out a team of guards to-" Celestia was interrupted. Twilight rushed to meet her eyes.

"No! You can't hurt him!" She exclaimed. "It's not Jake...I know it isn't. Jake would never attack us out of bloodlust like that, Nightmare or not."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He kept speaking as if he was a different person; as if there was more than one of him; they, we, our..."

"Like when Luna uses the royal 'we' when she's in her Nightmare form."

"Exactly...but..."

"But?"

"He said something before he attacked me...us..."

"And that is?"

Flashback

He fell on his hands and knees, growling and snarling like a monster. His wings slowly faded to black and his hair grew longer, taking a green color. His nails grew into claws that were sharp enough to cut a diamond wall in half with one slice. He looked up at the three friends, his eyes glowing green with a lust for blood. His mouth was ripped into a forced smile that stretched his cheeks apart. His laughed as he stood to his feet. "Hahahahaha...It worked. She did it."

"What? Jake? What's wrong with you? I thought you didn't have your Nightmare form anymore." Twilight said.

"He didn't. But now he does...thanks to that poison. Now, his body is mine...your sexy hero is MINE!"

"What...?" They all said.

"Can't you recognize me? It's me, your friend, Jake Revers. Prince Jake. The love of your life, Twilight." Jake slowly slumped towards Twilight, claws bare. "Remember what Nightmares do? We catch our prey...we play with their stupid pathetic bodies...then...we devour them..."

"No...this isn't you." Twilight begged. "Please, don't do this."

"Back off!" Pinkie Pie, Rarity, And Applejack appeared out of nowhere attempting to strike Jake. A long, black, snake like appendage extended from Jake's back, smacking them all away into nearby tables and objects with enough force to break a building.

"Fools...all of them." He rushed over and grabbed Twilight by the neck, claws digging into her neck. "Love...your love is what gave us this power, Twilight Sparkle. I will take what's mine and with the help of Jake's body...it'll be a piece of cake. But first, send a message to your little princess. Tell her...war is coming..." Jake scratched her face with his claw, leaving a wound that looked deep enough to leave a scar, before throwing her into the wall.

He left the building, towards the forest.

"Oh..." Celestia said. Luna's eyes looked ready to burst into tears, but she held it back. Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie looked as if a good family member passed away, and Twilight couldn't fight back her emotions anymore. Tears were streaming down her face, rolling over the open cut Jake had left upon her cheek. It hurt her terribly to relive that moment in her head; worse coming out of her mouth. Celestia couldn't bear to see Twilight nor Luna like this. She couldn't understand either of them. 'How can you love a boy; much less a human, so much in such a short period of time. Love is a slow process. Luna is a maybe, but Twilight only knew him for a day. More like three hours. Twilight loves him to the point of crying, and Luna is his aunt but she still wants to hug him breathless.' Celestia thought. It amazed her...not the good amazement however. She looked over to Twilight, softly speaking to her, "Twilight, we will find Jake. I'm sure wherever he might be, he's fine. We're all going to find him...as a team."

"Are you sure, your highness? I mean, someone has to warm your throne while you're gone." Flash said.

"Then, I'll stay. You, Luna, Twilight, and her friends can head into the forest, and find Jake." Celestia said. Luna and the others smiled. Flash Sentry went white-furred.

"M-Me?"

Applejack bumped him, "Don't tell me that the capn' of the royal guard is scared of a lil' rumble." She laughed.

"No. Me? No no. I'm not scared...(gulp)...just scared of being torn to pieces by...J..J-J..J.." Flash's eyes went wide as they seemed to stare behind the group.

"Jay? Jingleberries? Juicebox?" Pinkie Pie kept throwing suggestions on what he should say. Unfortunately for them, however, Pinkie Pie was nowhere near close to what he said.

"...him..." Flash said, pointing behind everyone. Everyone quickly turned towards the door. Standing there was the fiend himself, Jake. He leaned against the frame of the entrance, staring at everyone with a menacing glare. The only thing different about him at the moment was that his cheeks weren't stretched apart in his signature forced smile, however, he was still in his Nightmare form. His eyes glazed, glowing green that matched his glowing lime green hair. It didn't grow longer as much as you would think, but it had an unfamiliar flow to it. He stepped out of the shadows, smiling.

"Hello, mother." He said, looking at Celestia. Celestia was giving a intimidating stare right back at him, just like Luna and everyone else. Twilight, however, looked as if she was ready to cry again. "Luna? You're here too? Ah, I remember you three; AJ, Pinkie, Rarity. Did it hurt when I smacked the shit out of you? Or do I need to hit harder? Oh...wait a minute...Twilight Sparkle...tch tch tch. What is this I'm seeing? I take over your boyfriend's body, nearly kill you with it, then I come back to get our wallet and we find you hiding behind this...coward? Ha! Silly Twilight. What would Jake say if he seen you counting on a chicken for protection. Do you think he'll get jealous?...nah, I don't think so." Flash gulped before standing up to Nightmare Jake.

"W-Who are you calling a coward...you...asshole." Flash said, regretting he said anything. Jake's attention shot to him.

"Well...look at you. Standing up to me? Maybe you aren't such a coward." Jake walked up to Flash. Flash readied for an attack, "Calm down, we won't kill you..." Jake said.

Flash let out a sigh, "Really? You'll leave us alone?"

"No...we are not gonna kill you..." Jake grabbed Flash's neck, digging his claws into his skin. "But we WILL fucking rip your heart out!" Jake used all his might throwing Flash Sentry's body through the wall, smashing it to pieces.

"Flash!" Everyone yelled.

"Tch, fool." Jake scoffed. "Weak. Pathetic. Cowardly. Such a good royal guard he is. Hey! Come on, dude! You can walk it off." Flash remained unconscious. "Nevermind...um...oops? Hahaha!"

Celestia stepped up to him, "Jake! I know you're in there! Whoever you are, give me back my son!"

"And what can you do to take him back? God! I can't believe you haven't figured out who we are yet. You guys suck worse than a gay plunger."

"Hey! That's discriminating homosexuals!" Rarity said. Jake groaned.

"Uuuugghhh. Fine! You guys suck assholes with rotten scrambled eggs stuffed inside like a turkey. There. Is that better?...bitch. ANYWAYS, we're outta here. You're welcome to follow, but we'd rather you not. Unless you wanna die. Which doesn't matter because you'll die soon enough anyways...Hahahahahaha! Catch you guys later!" With a heavy beat of his wings strong enough to cause an earthquake, Jake flew high as a plane, and soared back towards the forest. Luna gritted her teeth, and hovered to follow. Celestia bit her tail and pulled her back down.

"Not yet, sister. We need to prepare." Celestia said.

"Prepare?!" Luna flourished with anger. "What preparations do we NEED to make?! He's on the loose and the longer he isn't behind a cell, the more innocent lives you're putting at risk!"

"Sister! Calm down...everything is gonna' be fine. We have the Elements of Harmony at our side. With them, we can restore peace and Jake's sanity. Two birds with one stone...but..." Celestia sighed with a hint of sadness in her breath. It sounded more like fear actually. "We are up against something we've never fought before. This won't be easy..."

Everyone was quiet. They glanced at each other, admiring each other's fear. "If we're gonna be Jake, we need a plan..."

Later on, The Mane 6 and the two powerful Alicorns were in a great hallway that was decorated with priceless vases, royal rugs and stained glass the size of skyscrapers. "Jake seems to head into the forest everytime we encounter him. So something is there that he wants us to see." Celestia said.

"And what could that be?" Twilight asked.

"Who knows? But whatever it is, its controlling him. I know what you mean now. He's speaking in thirds, as if he's more than one person. He's isn't him. He's not himself as long as whatever it is houses inside him." Luna said, "But we must use the time we have before he completely loses his sanity making a plan to take him back."

"Plan? What do you have in mind, your highness?" Twilight asked.

"Well...first we need to determine who could be controlling Jake." Luna said.

"He was being quite obvious..." Said Applejack.

"He trailed into the forest...where no one goes because of Changelings." Pinkie Pie said.

"And he had that weird glow in his hair...and eyes...and claws...that lime green." Rarity said.

"Come to think of it, it has to be someone who doesn't see Jake as an ally, but more of an asset to power." Celestia said.

"Hmm..." They all went. The hall went quiet. Every thought that struck their minds was too ridiculous to be true. Until...it hit them all at the same time. The one pony that's been stalking Jake ever since that day.

(FlashBack)

 _Chrysalis struggled and tried to pull herself from Jake's grasp. Jake chuckled and released her face. She stumbled backwards and glared into his eyes. Her eyes were filled with rage. "You think you're so great, huh? You and your damn 'love'. Well, what about me, huh? Where's my love!? Where are ALL of the ones who love me?!"_

 _Jake's face grew a small frown. He shook his head. "Chrysalis...you can't just force someone to love you. You have to let it find you. I'm sure if you try and be someone who every can enjoy, then you can have as much love as you want."_

 _Chrysalis' eyes went wide as if she had an idea. "...be someone...who everyone can enjoy?..."_

 _"Yeah...maybe if you style up your fucked up mane and clean up your attitude, then you can-"_

 _"Of course...hehheh...hahahaheh...hAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chrysalis flew in the air. "Thank you, Jake. I'll make sure i'm someone who everyone loves very much...HAHAHA!" Chrysalis flew away at high speed. Jake paced a bit after her, but stopped realizing he couldn't catch her._

...all of their faces were struck with a fear of what they didn't think would be possible. They looked at each other with the same stare, "CHRYSALIS!" They all shouted.

"Of course! Why didn't we see this before?" Luna said.

"I knew it. I knew she would strike back, but not when...or how." Celestia said.

"Dammit!" In anger, Luna blasted a wide-spread repulse of magic, sending everypony flying backwards. "Two years without a word from him. And just when we get Jake back, she takes him away!"

"Sister, calm down. Please!" Celestia pleaded. Unfortunately, telling a lit stick of dynamite to calm down on makes her burn faster. Luna bursted with more magic, just as powerful as Nightmare Moon would be.

"That...that bitch is DEAD!" Luna blew open a hole in the wall, "Follow me or get in my way, I'll kill you too!" Luna said before flying off. Celestia ran towards the hole.

"Luna! No!" Luna was far gone. Celestia cursed under her breath. "Luna has a point. We can't sit here and wait. We need to find a way to get Jake back...I have an idea. Luna and I will stall Jake. You and your friends must find Zecora."

"Zecora?" Twilight asked.

"She's a herbalist. No doubt, she has the antidote. If she doesn't have it, she can make it."

"Ok. Come on, girls! We got a Prince to save!" Twilight and her friends rushed for the forest. Celestia followed, but took the other route to assist Luna in the battle.

Luna charged after Jake, surely expecting a fight. Jake wasn't himself, therefore he wouldn't be able to fight back. But Chrysalis would. Luna stopped over the forest trees, hovering over the trees and looking for her target.

He showed up, smiling deviously, and emerging from the green trees below, "Luna, baby, how ya been?"

"Give me back Jake, Chrysalis!" Luna yelled. Jake laughed.

"And Luna for the win! You finally figured me out, huh? Yeah, you see, my original plan didn't really work out that well. I was gonna possess him, yes, but instead I was going to make everyone hate him so that I'll come in and take his place as a better pony. But...I watched Twilight Sparkle take him from you. Ooh...I bet you feel it, don't you? That burning desire to just tear her to shreads and take back what you want. What's yours."

"Shut up!"

"And to think that you and Jake would make such a good couple...tell you what? How about later you and your terrible sister come meet me in my kingdom. Beware my children, though. They might not let you get close to mommy. Until then, how about you take him back. I don't need him anymore. Hehe, but good luck fixing him. I might have broken him too badly. HAHAHA!" Jake's eyes turned normal and Jake's body fell limp before catching himself in mid-hover. He looked up at Luna with a face of fear.

"Jake?" Luna asked.

"She's...in my head...get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Jake roared.

"Oh no, he's going Nightmare again. His magic is far off the charts...he's gotten stronger." Luna prepared for a fight. Jake's eyes glared with feral color and his sharp teeth and claws dripped with hungry saliva. "Luna...please..."

"..."

"Be my lunch!" Jake dashed at Luna, claws bearing and ready to slash her apart. Luna ducked and dodged, missing cuts by hairs. She tried her best to move away from Jake's attacks. Of course, she ended up with a couple cuts on her face and body. He vanished underneath her and reappeared to uppercut her directly to the chest, finishing it off with a hair grab. He slung her around like a doll before throwing her to the ground, damaging multiple trees and leaving a giant scar on the terrain below. Luna tried to get back up, but received a huge foot to her gut from above. Jake was frowning. "Chrysalis! Please! Leave me alone!" He grabbed Luna by the hair, holding her up against a tree, "I'm sorry, Luna...all of this is my fault. I didn't realize I caused so much when I fell down here. I was only here for a year or two, and everyone's counting on me at the same time. Girls think I'm attractive. Guys hate me for being the admirer of their girlfriends and wives, and I don't know why. Why? Why am I so great to them?...Just tell me. Why does everyone stay on my ass just because I'm human!" He slamed Luna against the tree trunk with the last word. "I don't know why I bother...why I bother trying to be someone I'm not. I'm not the big, handsome prince all of these girls think I am." Luna was charging up a blast with an objective to knock him out. He didn't notice. "I don't want to be that. I don't want all of this attention." Luna had finally charged up her blast, and used it as a repulse. Jake was sent flying backwards into the ground. His body was dug into the ground until a large rock knocked him out. As he still breathed, his growls still came out as exhales. Luna took a breather. She lay back against the tree and looked up at the sky.

'Celestia will be here any second. I know she followed.' She thought. She looked down at Jake, 'Why? Why would we put you through so much, Jake?'


	16. Ep 6: Confessions Pt 1

Jake slowly opened his eyes. He surveyed his eyes around the room trying to figure out where he was and how he got there. And why he can't move.  
He looked up at his hands. Both were bound by shackles. The same fate were upon his feet. The only bones he could move was his toes. He had no energy left. He could barely keep his eyes open. As he tried to go back to sleep; hoping he would wake up where he should be, he received an electric shock that stung his body with multiple waves of pain. He screamed out for help, but only got more electricity sent through him. When it ended, his arms had small burns around the wrists restraints. That's where the shock is coming from. Someone was torturing him.  
Under his heavy breath, he heard a voice. He could barely make out what they were saying...but he knew who it was. Celestia, pacing back and forth, was ranting something to him. She didn't seem to care if he was listening, but she was pissed. When she stopped she glared into his eyes. They were filled with hatred. Her horn sparked with lights and she fired at him, electrifying him again. It left quite a big burn on his chest, one that would scar him for life. Literally. His hearing finally returned. All he could hear was yelling. Her yelling.  
"Ugh! I can't believe this...Chrysalis!? Controlling Jake!? What was she thinking? She could've gotten him killed, or even worse. Maybe..." She gotten close to his face. "That was your plan, wasn't it!?" "...m..my plan? What are you talking about?" Jake stuttered weakly. She shocked him again on one of his shoulders. That's when she noticed it. There was a bite mark on Jake's neck. Two small holes. Almost like fang marks. Celestia couldn't realize what went down during his capture, but she did have a thought that maybe this was truly Jake and not Chrysalis disguised as him. She trotted over to him.  
"Jake...who am I?" Celestia asked. "You're P-Princess Celestia..." "No." She said. "That's not all. Who am I?"  
"A horse?"  
"No."  
"A crazy psycho bitch?"  
"Almost."  
Jake let out a breath of pain, still aching from the shocks. "My..mom?...(whoalsoisaphychohorsebitch)?"  
Celestia's eyes widened. Chrysalis doesn't know that Jake is Celestia's spawn. Even if she does, there's only one person that would speak to his mother would such profanity. And that's Jake. "Oh my god! Jake!" She released the retraints. Jake fell to his knees, coughing. "I'm so sorry! I-I thought you were-"  
"Chrysalis. Yeah...(cough), sorta got that message." Jake said. Celestia looked at his scars she had inflicted on him, and nearly burst into tears. Jake noticed. "Celestia, it's okay. Calm down, it was just a mistake. Calm down. Relax. As for Chrysalis, we need to forget about her."  
"What?"  
"Chrysalis is a bitch. I understand that. But now that I've lost my powers to her, I no longer am a target to others for power."

"..."

"..."  
"...wait...you lost your-"  
"HOLY SHIT! I LOST MY POWERS!" Jake wasn't joking. His body didn't change, but his hair was back to its original color. His eyes were now a light blue color. He tried to turn into his Nightmare form. But nothing happened. No claws, teeth, or that signature bloody smile. He tried transforming into his Pure form, but nothing worked. He couldn't fire a bolt of magic. He couldn't see through walls or hear miles away. And worse of all.  
He lost his wings.  
"Fuck!" Jake yelled. "Motherfucking Fuck! Chrysalis is gonna fucking die! I will rip her head off of her body, and hang it on my wall as a trophy!"  
"How are you supposed to fight her if you don't have your magic abilities?" Celestia asked. Jake sighed.  
"...don't know. But I have my scythe still at least." Jake said, picking it up off of his folded clothes and gear. In the pile, he noticed some new things that he never carried before. "Well, try them on." Celestia said.  
Minutes later...  
Jake, at least, still had his black leather overcoat. Under it and attached across his chest like a strap where small vials, tightly sealed and tightly held in the strap with reinforced velcro. On his waist was a belt that, at his right side, held small daggers that were throw-able. On his left was a pouch. It had a moon crest as a design on the purple fabric. In the middle of the belt was a crescent moon, just like the pouch, as a buckle. He fastened it and sighed, worrying about what the others would think about his new duds. Celestia pulled out a necklace, in which she put around his neck. It had a golden sun dangling from its chain. "Let me guess, Luna and you designed this stuff?" "Yes. I want the best for my son." "You say that like I matter."  
"Cause you do. You matter to everyone here. Especially to me."  
"You shocked me nearly to death-"  
"WELL, come on. Everyone's ready to see you." "They knew you were torturing me?"  
"Sorta."  
"You're wicked." Jake and Celestia exited the room and went up flights of stairs, down hallways, and past many security clearances. Finally, they made it to the main hall, where Twilight waited patiently. Behind her waited the rest of the Mane 6. Smiles covered their faces as soon as Jake came into view. They all immediately pounced on him in a giant group hug. Twilight was the first.  
"Jake!" They all shouted. Celestia chuckled.  
"See? Told you they cared about you. They were here for the entire day, patiently waiting for you to wake up." Celestia said. "Even Luna."  
"Where is Luna?" Jake looked around. "Why isn't she here?" Jake paced his eyes around the room, ready to see Luna's ironic smile. But she wasn't present in the room. Pinkie Pie jumped on Jake's back, grabbing his face.  
"Hey, you look different. Did you get a haircut? Nonono, you got a make-over!"  
"About that." Jake pried Pinkie Pie off of his shoulders. "I have bad news. I lost my powers."  
"What?" Said Applejack. "Oh no." Rarity followed. "What the..." Twilight stuttered.  
"I know. It fucking sucks." Jake sighed. Letting out a breath. "How long was I out?"  
"Three days." Twilight answered. "Holy shit!" Jake said. "Well, I guess I feel slightly rested. Thanks for caring, gals. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow D-..." Jake paused and looked around the room. "Where's Rainbow Dash?"  
"We don't know, Jake." Celestia said. "She's been missing for the past couple days. Way before you were captured." Suddenly, a spike of magic pent up. Everyone could sense it, even Jake. "What the hell is that?" Another one spiked as well. "What the hell? There's two. It's strong too. Whatever it is, it's coming this way. One of them is." Jake ran through everyone towards the source, scythe out and ready to slice. The room shook. And the roof collapsed with a large hole. Someone had crashed through the roof. Jake ran over to the rubble and began digging. "Luna?!" He raised her up from the debris in his arms. Her head held to his chest. "What the hell happened?...Luna?" She was badly beaten, scratched and nearly torn to pieces. She wasn't dead...but not breathing right either. He placed Luna down with Celestia. And looked up through the hole to see who was there.  
Hovering in the air and blue like the sky. She stared down with a lust for blood in her eyes. Her mouth was in a forced smile, just like Jake's Nightmare form, splitting her cheeks apart in a bloody smile. Her tongue was snake-like, wiggling free from her gullet. "Rainbow Dash..." Jake growled. "She's a Nightmare." Everyone's face was struck with fear. Most of them were about to cry, seeing their friend in such a form. "I can't reach her from here. Damn. I wish I had my wings." Celestia cast a spell on Jake.  
"There. I've permanently enchanted your clothes. As long as you're wearing them, you can fly without trouble." Celestia said, trying to comfort her sister. "...seriously?" Jake said. "Is there anything magic can't do down here?"  
"No. Except increasing the size of genitalia." "Fuck." Jake said, flying off at Rainbow Dash.

When he reached her, she spared no time at all. She instantly attacked Jake, teeth baring. Jake kicked her in the stomach, sending her backwards. She shook it off and pounced on Jake, tackling him to the ground and leaving a large crater in the dirt. Jake still had his super strength at least. Or else he wouldn't survive that impact. Rainbow Dash tried over and over to bite Jake's face off. He pulled her back by the ears. She snarled and growled with each bite, flinging saliva. Jake pulled out one of the daggers, and stabbed Rainbow Dash in the side. She screamed in pain. She jumped off of him to jump around in agony. "Wide open!" Jake extended his scythe and swung it with all the might his strength could give out. The blade made contact with Rainbow Dash's body, but only left a deep gash. She dodged in just enough time. "Grahhh!" She roared. "What's with this bitch?" Jake asked. "She's gone mad." Twilight said, standing with Jake to fight. "We need to find some way to calm her."  
"Calm? The bitch just tried to eat my face." "She's still our friend, Jake." "Fine. But how?" "First, we need to see if we can either get her to calm down..."  
"Or knock her ass out." Jake rushed at Rainbow Dash, only to be dodged and bucked in the stomach. "Gah! She has quite a punch, doesn't she?" "See if you can't get behind her. Use those vials we gave you. Each one has a different effect. The black one gives you invisibility temporarily." Celestia said. "Wait...are you in my head?" Jake said, looking around.  
"Telepathy. Now's not the time for listing things I can do with my magic. Hurry and defeat her." Jake took one of the vials, pulled out the cork, and gulped down the mixture.  
"Ugh. It tastes like raw horse ass with corn." Jake coughed. His body slowly blended in with the environment till he was invisible to the naked eye. "Twilight, distract her with a spell or something while I get behind her."  
"Alright! Blind spell!" Twilight's horn emitted a large, white flash directly into Rainbow Dash's eyes. "Grahh!" She growled. Jake took the advantage and grabbed Rainbow Dash from behind, covering her mouth and nose with a small white rag covered in anesthetic. Rainbow Dash fell to the ground, snarling in her sleep. When Jake recovered from his invisibility, which didn't last long, he appeared sitting on the ground, panting. He looked up at Twilight, "'Blind Spell?' Really? You basically just shot a flashlight into her face."  
"Well, its not like it couldn't have a better name. I just didn't have time to name it." She replied. "Riiight." Jake replied carrying out the I. "Well, glad she's calm. What the hell happened?"  
"She looks like...a Nightmare." Twilight said. "But she isn't a Nightmare by blood. There's no way."  
"We need to get her back to the castle-" Suddenly, a building erupted a couple out of the wall, startling many pedestrians that were passing. The husband spared no time, and began mauling and ripping apart his poor wife's body, enjoying every chunk of flesh he could get in his mouth. After he finished that meal, he jumped to another. He too was a Nightmare. More and more of them seemed to appear, each with a different body. They feasted upon the townsponies. The one's that weren't eaten alive were turned. Some turned their attention to a little green dragon running through the crowd towards Twilight. "Twilight!" He said, hugging her hoof. "We need to get out of here. Those things are everywhere."  
"Come on!" Jake said, grabbing his two friends.  
"What about Rainbow Dash?!" Twilight said.  
"She isn't Rainbow Dash anymore!"

The team fled back into the castle and locked every entrance. If it wasn't locked, it was blocked off. Jake turned to Celestia. "What the hell is going on? There are Nightmares everywhere. They're like...zombies." "This is what Nightmares do. They consume ponykind. It's their nature."  
"That's why..."  
"That's why we were so afraid of you. Strange thing though. Luna is a Nightmare yet she doesn't eat others. She rarely eats at all." Twilight frowned. "Then why are they doing it?" "We don't know." Luna said. "But it isn't good. We need to-" Suddenly, the windows exploded. Shards of glass were sent in all directions. Flying through the debris followed bloodthirsty Nightmares, snarling and bearing sharp teeth. "Fuck!"  
"Jake, what do we do?" Celestia said.  
"Why are you asking me!?" Jake yelled. "I can't even decide on a food topping on pizza quick enough."  
"Cause you're super duper cool and stuff." Pinkie Pie said.  
"Well, I guess we have one option." A giant group of Nightmares were running towards the Mane 6 and Jake. Jake took quick action and threw a dagger at the chandelier above the Nightmares, cutting the chain and crushing the group with bone shattering force. "Kill them all!" Jake rushed into the mare-eating monsters, tearing them apart with his scythe. He handled the blade with such grace and skill. His movements were smooth and calm. The whole time he was slicing, he kept a smile on his face. Not a happy smile. But a bloodthirsty smile. He was having the time of his life. "Woohoo!" "He's right." Celestia said. "There's only one option left. That's to eradicate them. Of course, we can always find Zecora." "Who's probably dead by now." Jake said, returning covered in blood and reeking of the smell of guts. "Where is she?"  
"Chrysalis has her." Twilight interrupted. "She attacked us when we found Zecora and she kidnapped her." "What?!" Jake yelled. "Why didn't you say something before? Come on. Let's go find her." "Wait." Celestia grabbed his shoulder. "You can't just rush into danger like that, child. You can get hurt. You lost your powers. You can't regenerate anymore. You aren't immortal either." Jake sighed. She was indeed right; Jake's powers were gone. How could he stand a chance against a Alicorn, one of the most powerful beings. He remembered how he fought Nightmare Moon. When she shot him with that blast that pierced his chest, he couldn't do anything but take the pain until Twilight and Fluttershy healed him. Truthfully, his immortality saved him. If Chrysalis were to attack him in the state he's in now...he'll die. "Dammit." Jake said. "You're right. I can't die just yet. There's too much to do first." Celestia cocked her head. "I didn't mean-" She tried to say. Jake stretched and sheathed his weapon. "We'll worry about Chrysalis later. Rainbow Dash is still knocked out. Let's get her in chains and down in the cellars before she loses her fucking mind and eats my nuts off."

Later on, Jake sat out on a field, overlooking Ponyville. He had just finished killing off the remaining Nightmares. Many ponies were either weeping about their lost loved ones, or still trying to process what happened. Jake looked at his hands. They were covered in blood as well as his whole body. He sighed, "Damn. I didn't know being a Prince was so hard. All of these girls trying to lick me, especially Pinkie Pie. Constant work, no sleep, and nagging Princesses up my ass." "It does sound pretty hard." Twilight said, sitting next to him.  
"Twilight..." Jake sighed. "You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?"  
"Thought you'd like some company. Pinkie Pie tried to lick you?"  
"Ugh, yeah. But all of these girls think I'm so great and so handsome and strong. Ppbbt. I can't be that great. I haven't even done anything that special."  
"Have you forgotten already? Remember last month when you entered in that magic tournament? You demolished the entire competition and won the trophy and the championship."  
"I don't see how that makes me a hero." "Then you gave the trophy and the 10000 bits to a little filly girl and her sister. Then you gave them autographs."  
"Yeah, so?" "Then remember when the Grand Galloping Galla was on last year? You danced with everypony there, did a magic show, and you actually gotten Luna to blush for you." Twilight said. "Ok! OK! Jeez. Yeah, I guess I am 'cool'." Jake said. "But I don't think I deserve it."  
"Of course you do. Here in Equestria, everyone deserves a smile." "That WAS the motto down here. Until I showed up. Now there's a war between me and Chrysalis, every powerful being is after me, and now I have cheerleading squads dancing for me and chanting my name in big letters everytime I walked out of that stinking castle I don't deserve to reside in." Jake looked at Twilight. "I don't deserve this crown. I don't deserve you guys. I don't deserve all of this attention. I don't deserve any of this bullshit." He stood up and removed the crown from his waist belt. "I don't want this. So..." He threw it to Twilight. "You take it."  
"What...?" Twilight looked up at him with surprise. "What are you-" "I'm not your Prince anymore. I never wanted to be. The castle is cool, the fact that my mom is a horse, and everything else is cool...but I don't need it and I don't want it. Besides, you've been studying to become a Princess, right? If anyone should rule aside Celestia, it should be her favorite student. As for me..." He looked towards the forest. "Chrysalis wants a fight. She's gonna get one." Twilight stood up after him.  
"Wait!" She stopped in front of him, "We need you here! You can't just leave!" "Cantorlot and Ponyville will be fine without me. Besides, its me Chrysalis wants. Not you. Therefore, to stop all of this attention and chaos, I'm bringing the fight to her. You stay here with everyone else." Jake heard a familiar voice behind him and turned around. "You aren't going anywhere." Luna said, glaring at Jake. "Chrysalis will find you, and when she does, she'll break you. When she breaks you, she'll turn you against us." "Luna..." Jake said. "I'm sorry, but I can't risk you guys getting hurt anymore." "Luna is right." Celestia said, standing aside her little sister. "You aren't leaving this area. Chrysalis will not get a hold of you." They both glared at Jake with eyes of fire. They REALLY didn't want him to leave. They weren't gonna take no for an answer.  
"I'm going. None of you are gonna stop me." Jake said, turning to leave. Celestia's horn began making loud crackles. So did Luna's. Luna teleported in front of Jake attempting to blast him with magic. Jake quickly blocked it, only to receive a buck to the gut from Applejack. The buck knocked him into Fluttershy, who ducked for cover, causing Jake to trip over her. Pinkie Pie then came down with large slam with all of her hooves. Jake coughed up blood on his chin before grabbing Pinkie Pie by the neck and slamming her into the ground. He stood up. Scythe in hands. His eyes and heavy growls were hints enough to know that he was mad. Really mad. He looked around at his 'friends' who were surrounding him. "I don't want to do this, Jake. But if you listen, we promise to make your stay here comfortable. You don't have to be our Prince. You don't have to take all of this tension alone. We can help you." Luna said. "Jake, don't do this." Twilight said, standing in front of him. "Please...just stand down." They gave a good offer. It was about time that they took attention to what he wanted and not what they wanted. But that thought just made him more pissed. "No." He said. "That's not what I want. Not anymore. You want me to stay so you can use me." "That's not true, Jake. We need you here." Twilight pleaded. "For what? To handle all of your problems?" He growled. "Now do me a favor and get out of my way, Twilight. I care about you, so I won't slice you down to pieces." Twilight was now hugging him, trying to get him to stay put. She was crying tears into his shirt. "Please! Don't do this!" "Why are you stopping me? You know there's no other way." Jake said, trying to pry Twilight off of him. "You don't need to be here. You need to leave before you get hurt."  
"Jake...please..." "Why are you so protective of me all of a sudden? Why are you throwing yourself in harm's way for me?" "Because...because-"  
"Because why?!" "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, JAKE!"  
The area went quiet. Eyes went wide. Rain started to fall and a slight breeze picked up, pulling everyone's hair gently in a flowing motion. Jake's heart beat slower, and his eyes fell on Twilight. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 


	17. Ep 7: Confessions Pt 2 (Epilouge)

Twilight's grip lightened up on Jake's waist, and she fell down to her hooves. She turned to leave, running away. Tears trailed behind her as she charged through the rain to her home. When she got there, she locked the door and ran straight to her room to bawl her eyes out. Spike jumped on the bed to comfort her. "Its ok, Twilight."

"No it isn't, Spike. He's not gonna stay here with us. No matter what I tell him, he's gonna go out and get himself killed fighting Chrysalis." Twilight said.

Jake stood there flabbergasted. He growled to himself, then turned his attention back to the group. The rest of the Mane 6 had faces of guilt and fear. Escept Fluttershy...she always looks like that.

"Jake...I'm not gonna fight you anymore." Applejack said.

"If you want to leave to fight Chrysalis, then go ahead. Just come back alive, darling." Rarity said.

"I'll bake you cakes and throw you a huge party when you come back!" Pinkie Pie said.

"I..um...believe you can can do it, Jake. Y-you can beat Chrysalis." Fluttershy said, with a smile.

Jake smiled. "Thanks, guys. Hey, can you do me a favor?" He said.

"Sure." They all said at once.

"I want you guys to go tell Twilight something. Tell her that I'll be back for her. I won't be gone for long. I promise." The four looked at each other with uncertainty, but smiled with faith. Therefore, they spared no time in delivering Jake's message. They were gone in a flash.

Jake turned to Luna and Celestia, "As for you two, you might as well stay outta my way. Cause I'm not stopping." Jake said. Celestia looked over to Luna. Luna looked at Celestia. They nodded with a sad sigh.

"Fine." Celestia said. Luna didn't speak. Instead, she walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"For luck." She said.

He nodded with a smile, before turning to leave.

 **2010-Years pass...time passes...no one hears a word from Jake. He never returned from the forest since he left. But everypony continues to wait. Luna still grieved over the possible loss of him.**

 **2013-Celestia finally informs the town of Ponyville and the city of Cantorlot that Jake is dead. His crown was transferred over to Twilight, who sadly excepted it, grieving also.**

 **2014-Years and years pass. Twilight slowly forgets Jake's existance throughout the course of her adventures. Tiny sparks still remain in her head as memories she made with him. They too were fading; all except one. The memory of when he left. The words that came out of her mouth being the last thing she said to him before he went missing. 'I love you'...to this day, Twilight doesn't know how he feels.**

 **And she fears that she may never know...**

To be continued...

 _Sorry, but I couldn't think of a better ending to the season. It isn't the best cliffhanger but it's there. To those who don't get it, Jake is missing. They decided to end their search for him and concluded that he was dead. Twilight became a Princess and defeated Discord, King Sombra, and Tirek. So, don't worry. The next addition to this series will be the Equestria Girls fanfic. Someone requested it a while back and I decided to connect the two stories instead of creating a whole new one. That's just how I roll. In the meantime, I have a small fanfic releasing soon. It takes place in the Sonic universe like Broken Rose. This one is a little more...graphic. It's heavily rated M so beware cause there's a lot of adult content and drama in this next one. I was thinking about adding a couple ones in an MLP fanfic but...i'm not that big of a monster. Thanks for the support. I want to thank raven 2012 for giving me some ideas. Thanks. Keep it up. I'd also like to thank the one who gave me the idea of an Equestria Girls fanfic. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to your name, but you're awesome._

 _So I'll see you guys in the next fanfic._

 _-EL3CTRICH00VZ_

 _P.S Excited for the MLP Movie releasing in October. Might do a fanfic on it. Might not. Most likely not._


End file.
